The Ghost Boy Prophecy
by Danny'sGhostGirl
Summary: No ghosts have been coming through the portal for a few weeks, but when they do return they're under the leadership of Plasmius! Can Danny save his town from Vlad's lies before he can destroy Danny and completely take over Amity Park! Ever-so slightly AU
1. The Beginning

DGG: well well well. Finally. The story that was the reason I chose my pen name. I'm finally getting to it! HAHA! Because since I've started, I've only done like a couple other things and the rest were for yugioh. yup. So here it is. My new story( or depending when u read this, it could be an old story by then.) heehee. I'm stupid. Oh well. Here's chpt 1 of The Ghost-Boy Prophecy

Also, certain parts from episodes and the movies have messed me up(also, the upcoming movie is messing me up). AHH! So... let's pretend that no one has seen Danny Phantom yet and that this happend before" The Ultimate Enemy" And the parts in "Reign Storm" that required people seeing Danny didn't happen obviously. Okiez? Okiez! We're good! yay! (does the happy jig) heehee.

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Danny Phantom. But that would be cool! (smiles like a freak) heehee.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

It was a particularly dark night in Amity Park. Danny, along with the rest of the town, was fast asleep. The last couple of weeks had been relaxing for Danny. There had been no ghosts coming through the ghost-portal. At times, that worried him. There were always ghosts around. Even the stupid box ghost hadn't been around! Nonetheless, he took full advantage of all the ghost-free days, but he was growing tired of them.

Dark clouds circled around outside. There wasn't a star to be seen in the sky tonight. The low rumble of thunder could be heard. Then, lightning started to dance across the skies. Eventually, the thunder and lightning became worse, and rain started to pound everything in sight. Danny awoke suddenly, sitting up in his bed, looking out his window. The young teen stared outside as the storm continued thinking about his latest dream. Yet another nightmare about his enemies had awakened him. He'd been haveing a lot of these dreams lately. Right before they were about to deliver the final punch to finish him off, he would wake up. After a few more minutes Danny layed back down in his bed and fell back asleep.

The next morning, he got out of bed, got dressed for the day, and ran out the door to go to Sam's house. Once he was far enough away from his home and made sure no one else was around, he changed into his ghost form to fly the rest of the way there. Once he arrived at his friend's, he looked through her bedroom window to see her playing on her computer. He tapped on the glass three times, phased through the wall, and turned back into his human form.

" What's up, Danny?" asked Sam, not taking her eyes away from the computer screen.

" You know those dreams I keep having?" he asked.

" You mean where you're getting attacked by an army of your enemies?"

" Yeah."

" Yeah."

" Well, last night I had another one, but this one was different."

Sam turned her attention away from her computer to look over at her worried friend, " What do you mean?"

" I'm not really sure," answered Danny. " Last night in my dream I could actually feel the pain. It was like I was actually there or something. It was kind of creepy."

" Lots of people can feel things in their dreams, Danny, it's nothing to worry about," said Sam.

" I've never felt anything in my dreams before though! And it wasn't just pain. It was searing pain in some cases. I know all the dreams I've had for the past few weeks have made me a little paranoid, but this dream really makes me feel like all the ghosts have been plotting against me and becoming stronger!"

" Danny, calm down! I doubt that's why no ghosts have been around."

" You don't know that!" cried Danny.

" Well, neither do you," Sam pointed out.

" True, but I have the right to think it."

" Whatever. Look, Danny, all we can do is wait this thing out. I wish we could do more, but we just can't right now."

" I know, and it's driving me crazy! I can't take much more of my so called 'vacation', Sam," whimpered Danny. " I'm actually starting to miss fighting against other ghosts. At least I used to have something to do to preoccupy my time so I wasn't so bored."

" Yeah, but then you also had to fight on school nights and you barely got any time to study or do homework," said Sam.

" Yeah, but I barely did those things anyway. That just made up an excuse for it between the three of us...and then my sister too," said Danny. " But..." he trailed off.

Sam looked at her childhood friend. He really was sad. She could tell how Danny would miss protecting the neighborhood. You would grow attatched to it after awhile. Actually, she missed going out to help Danny too so she really couldn't say much.

" Okay, I understand that you miss it, but the ghosts'll come back sometime. I don't think you have to worry about that part," she smiled.

" Yeah, I know you're right, Sam," he half smiled at her.

" So what do you want to do today?" Sam asked him, changing the subject.

" I don't know. Do you want to get Tuck and go to the movies or something?"

" Sounds like a plan to me."

Sam then turned back to her computer and clicked on Tucker's name on her buddylist and told him to meet her and Danny at the movie theater. After that, Danny and Sam started walking there. Danny stared down at the ground most of the time. He didn't even say anything unless Sam asked him something. She felt really bad not being able to help him out more.

" Hey, guys," greeted Tuck when they all got there. " Hey, you don't look so good, Danny, are you feeling okay?"

" Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," he said, snapping out of his daze.

" You sure?"

" Yeah."

" He misses being a super hero," Sam told Tucker.

" Hey, I miss goin' out on our little missions too, but it'll happen again one day," said Tuck.

" One day? That makes it sound like I'll never defend our town from anything again until I'm like thirty-five or something!" cried Danny, causing some passers-by to look over at him.

" Well, okay, you two, let's get going into the theater," said Sam, shoving her two friends through the doors.

Once inside, Sam gave out the orders.

" Okay, I'll go buy the tickets. Tuck, you'll go get us all some snacks, and Danny, you can either help out Tucker or go find us some good seats."

" Um, I have to go use the bathroom real quick before I do anything," said Danny.

" I don't know, man," quieried Tuck. " According to my watch, we have exactly six minutes until the movie starts, and it is going to be packed in there! Are you sure you don't want to just hold it and go get us some seats...or help me with the snacks..."

" Just let Danny go. It won't take me that long to get the tickets so I'll help you with the snacks, Tuck, don't worry," smiled Sam.

" All right, but hurry up, Danny!" cried Tuck.

" I will," answered Danny, heading for the bathroom.

He walked off and rounded the corner to the bathroom when all the sudden he gasped. There was a ghost near. Danny looked around and didn't see anyone.

" All right then," he smirked to himself. " I'm goin' ghost!"

He jumped into the air as two rings appeared replacing his everyday clothing with a black and white suit. Instantly, he flew through the walls in search of the ghost that set his sense off. The problem was, he couldn't find it!

" Come on!" Danny complained. " My ghost sense never lies! It always goes off when there's a ghost nearby so where is it?"

Suddenly, Danny heard a bunch of screams coming from one of the theaters. He put his game face on as he rushed into it, ready to fight, only to find they were screaming at a part in the movie they were watching. Danny sighed. Maybe his sense had somehow been wrong. Maybe he never really even saw it. His mind was probably playing tricks on him.

With a depressed look on his face, Danny flew back to the bathrooms and changed back to normal. By the time he got back to his friends and sat down, the movie had already started.

" What were you doing in there?" whispered Tuck. " You said it wouldn't take long!"

" Sorry, I thought my ghost sense went off, but I couldn't find the ghost responsible for it so I guess I just imagined it," explained Danny.

" Oh...well, okay."

Tucker looked at his friend as Danny stared blankly at the screen before him. He didn't realize Danny was so desperate to help save the town again! Or maybe it wasn't Danny, but it was the ghost part of him. Maybe that was it. Tuck could be wrong though.

Suddenly, the theater started to rumble beneath everyone's feet. Danny and his friends sat up straight just as a giant green worm-like ghost burst through the floor at the front of the theater, sending chairs and people flying everywhere!

" Okay, Danny, maybe you weren't imagining things!" cried Tuck as he and his two best friends stood up.

" Guys, cover me," said Danny, shoving his two friends together while he turned into a ghost behind them.

Instantly, he flew towards the ghost and started attacking it. He used his ghost ray, but it wasn't very affective. It didn't even faze the ghost worm!

" Now what is Danny gonna do?" asked Sam.

" I don't know!" cried Tuck. " I don't even think there's anything we can do to help out!"

Suddenly, the ghost worm sprouted a stringy tentacle and wrapped it around Danny. People watched in horror at the image infront of them.

" No, maybe there is something we can do, Tuck. We can help get these people out of here," said Sam.

" That's probably a good idea!" Danny cried at her while trying to get loose from the ghost's clutches.

Tuck and Sam nodded and started gathering people to get to safety.

After that, Danny split in half at the waist, allowing him to free himself from the worm's tentacle. The worm howled in anger. Danny reassembled himself just in time to see the tentacle coming straight for him again. He quickly flew to the left, dodging it and quickly flew inside the worm to overshadow it so it coudln't do any harm to the people that were left in the theater. That plan didn't last long. Just as quickly as Danny had overshadowed the worm, he was thrown back out of it.

" Whoa, I've never had someone...or something resist that before. This is bad. I don't even have the Fenton thermos to capture it! This is just great!" Danny yelled to himself.

Next, Danny was sent hurdling across the room. The worm had caught him off-guard and sent him crashing a the wall just as Sam came back in to round up more people. She gasped. " Are you all right?"

" I-I'm okay," answered Danny. " Just get some more people out!"

Sam nodded and went running for a group of people in the opposite corner. Before Sam got there, the worm slammed its tentacle onto the ground, blocking her from the group. The worm looked over at Sam who stared back at it. She knew she was in trouble. The ghost sprouted another long tentacle and wrapped it around her and brought her upto its face.

" Let go of me!" she cried, trying to get free but it was no use. The ghost opened its large shark-like jaw, ready to devour her.

Sam closed her eyes. This was it. This was the end. No mortals could stop this thing, and poor Danny was trying to pull himself back together in the corner. He couldn't come help her now! The worm lifted her higher into the air still holding its mouth wide open. Finally, it let go of her. Screaming, she fell into the giant worm's mouth!

" No!" cried Danny from the corner. He looked up just in time to see Sam fall into the ghost's mouth! He had to get Sam out of there! But how?

Danny jumped into the air and started flying towards ghost, ready to strike it, but before he could get there the worm smashed Danny in between its two tentacles like an annoying bug. The worm watched as Danny fell to the ground with a thud. It seemed like it was laughing at him as Danny weakly stood on his hands and knees.

'_Man, what am I going to do?_' Danny asked himself. ' _Who knew a worm could be so hard to defeat! And what's worse is that it swallowed one of my best friends! How am I supposed to get her back?_'

Danny flew slowly up into the air. At that moment, he was really wishing that he didn't want to fight another ghost so badly. The ghost only watched as his foe flew higher towards the ceiling. The worm got ready for an attack from the halfa, but that's not what happened. Much to the ghost's surprise, Danny turned invisible. Now it was angry; it just lost sight of its prey. It looked all around the room for the young halfa, but there was nothing there. It suddenly noticed the people in the corner that Sam had tried to get to. It started to turn around and lunged for the frightened mortals when they seemed to glow and phase through the wall behind them. The worm stopped where it was, confused. Suddenly, it felt a very painful blow to its head.

Danny reappeared behind it. He watched as the worm looked all around it. He almost wanted to laugh at it. Much to Danny's dismay, the ghost worm knew where he was. As Danny floated just above the worm's back, it used its tail to whack him away. Danny got smart this time and turned intangible just before hitting the wall, then phased back through it. The ghost worm wasn't very happy at all at this point. It then sprouted tons or dirty yellow spikes all over its back and arched its back into the air like a cat and fired them right off his body! Danny gasped as they acted like missiles and all circled around to rain down upon him.

Danny went intangible just as the spikes came hurling down on him. The worm was upset that this didn't work either. It needed more power, but there wasn't anyone else to eat. The only other presence in the room was the halfa's, but he couldn't consume ghosts to make him stronger so there would be no point in eating Danny. But then a thought struck the worm. What if he made the halfa turn back to a human? Then he could eat him! Also, there would be no one left to stop him from destroying anything else! It was perfect. But how was he going to do it?

Danny awaited the next attack, but was confused by the worm's lack of movement.

' _What's it doing?_' he wondered.

Danny decided not to wait any longer. He would avenge Sam! He had to. His fists started glowing green as he thought about his poor friend. Suddenly, he found himself shooting tons of ectoplasmic blasts at his enemy; the worm was caught completely off-guard. Each blast hit the worm with a great amount of force making it holler in pain. Eventually, it was completely knocked onto its side, but that didn't stop Danny. He kept fireing. He was somehow hoping the ghost would cough Sam back up, but he knew that wouldn't be happening. So out of even more anger he kept fireing at top speed.

Finally after a few more minutes, Danny stopped fireing. He panted heavily like he'd just run a race. The ghost worm layed on its side, smoke coming off it from all the blasts. Danny quickly flew over to it. It wasn't moving. Maybe he knocked it out? Or maybe it was faking it. He wasn't sure which one it was or if it was something different.

At that moment, Tucker came running back in at full speed into the theater. He panted heavily when he stopped just below Danny.

" Man...what...did...you...do...?" he panted while staring at the ghost.

" I attacked it," answered Danny absently. " Hey, where were you anyways?"

" I was...getting...the thermos." Tucker held it up to show his friend.

Danny flew down beside Tuck, taking his parents' invention.

" Yes!" Danny cried. " Now I can get Sam back!"

Tucker looked at his friend with a puzzled look, but didn't say anything. Danny took off the cap and watched as the ghost was sucked inside the small thermos. Once the ghost was inside the thermos and Danny closed the lid he changed back into a human.

Both boys looked to where the worm had been and were shocked at what they'd seen.

" Dude, where's Sam?" asked Tuck.

Danny stared at the site with confusion. It wasn't possible for her to be sucked into the thermos, so where could she possibly be?

" Hey, what are you kids still doing in here?" asked the manager of the theater. Tuck and Danny whirled around to see him standing in the doorway. " And where's that monster, and that strange white-haired boy everyone outside is talking about?"

Tucker and Danny looked at eachother.

Um...they left," said Tuck. " Yeah, the white-haired kid took the worm and left the theater. I don't know where they went to though..."

Danny nodded the whole time. The manager eyed them,not sure if they were really telling the entire truth, but sighed. " You two had better get out of here. Who knows if this part of the theater is even stable anymore.

Danny looked around and saw that there was debris everywhere. There were cracks in the walls and chairs were thrown everywhere. Some were even stuck in the walls. Parts of the walls had even begun to crumble! The two nodded at the manager who promptly turned and left. Tuck and Danny turned back around and looked again at where the ghost had been. The two boys looked at eachother.

" Sam," Tucker said to himself.

Suddenly, the boys heard a noise that sounded like something was stirring.

" Hey, could somebody help me?" called a voice. Danny and Tuck instantly brightened when they heard it. They looked up to find Sam crawling over a pile of chairs that was directly in front of them.

" Sam, you're alive!" cried Tuck happily.

" Yeah, we didn't know where you were for a second," said Danny.

" Yeah. When the ghost got sucked into your thermos, I was thrown over that pile of chairs," she told her two friends.

" Well, that's a relief," said Tuck.

Sam smiled. " Hey, I'm glad to see you guys again. When that worm swallowed me, I thought I was a goner for sure." She walked over and hugged her two best friends who happily returned it.

" So now what should we do?" asked Tuck.

" I don't know," answered Danny. " We could just walk around the town for awhile."

" Works for me," said Sam.

With that, the three friends left the movie complex.

In the ghost zone, a dark figure had watched the entire fight. He swiveled his hand so that the portal that was enabling him to watch disappeared.

" So the little ghost-boy was able to defeat that worm afterall," it said. " Oh well. That was just a test anyway. If it wasn't for his anger rising, he wouldn't have been to conjure so many blasts so quickly. Otherwise the ghost may have been able to defeat him. No matter. I'll just have to send someone else to do the job right. Don't worry, Danny. Your vacation from fighting ghosts has just ended."


	2. A Bad Day

DGG: Okiez. Here's chpt 2 of my story! yay! Thanks to all who reviewed before! Keep reading and reviewing,guys!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Bad Day... 

Later that day while Tucker, Danny, and Sam were going back to Danny's place, they kept thinking about the incident at the movie theater. Danny felt strange about the whole thing. They all walked in silence, thinking about it.

" Hey, Danny," greeted his older sister, Jazz, once they got back to the house. She had been sitting on the front steps reading a book when they walked up.

" Hi," he answered.

" You rushed out pretty quick this morning. We all barely saw you."

" Sorry. I had to rush over to Sam's, and I didn't want to stop and chat."

" What was the problem?"

" Um...nothing too serious," lied Danny.

" Come on, you can tell me."

" Don't worry about it."

Danny walked past her and was about to turn the doorknob when Jazz spoke again.

" Does it have something to do with ghosts?"

Danny stopped, turned around to face her and sighed, knowing he couldn't keep this a secret from his sister any longer.

" Yes," he answered.

" So tell me what's wrong ."

Danny and his friends sat down around Jazz on the stepsand told her about Danny's latest dream, and about the sudden attack at the movie theater.

" Wow," she said.

" Yeah," said Danny.

" So what are you guys going to do?"

" We don't know," answered Sam. " There's not much we can do. Danny's newest dream could mean something, but it could just be another dream. If we could find something out about it, it could maybe make some of this stuff easier."

" Yeah, and we can't prevent anymore ghost attacks," Tuck chimed in. " I highly doubt that that ghost-worm was just something random. If he came out to attack Danny, then there are probably going to be other attacks too. Nothing we can do but wait."

Danny nodded.

For a few moments, the four teens sat in silence not exactly knowing what to say. Then, Jazz decided to speak up.

" Well, what can we do now?" she asked.

" I don't know," sighed Danny. " Nothing seems to be going well today."

Jazz put a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder. " Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all get better."

That's when Danny's ghost sense went off.

" More ghosts? Already? But we just got done defeating one at the movie theater!" complained Tucker.

Danny stood up while turning into a ghost, not wasting any time.

" What do you want us to do?" asked Sam.

Danny didn't answer her. Instead, he flew out to the middle of the street. The others stood up on the stoop just as the ghost appeared infront of Danny.

" Beware!" it cried.

Sam, Tuck, and Jazz all rolled their eyes.

" I am the Box Ghost!"

" You do know there aren't any boxes around here in the street, right?" Danny asked him.

The box ghost looked around to see that Danny was telling the truth. " No matter! I will still defeat you!"

It was Danny's turn to roll his eyes now. He reached for the Fenton Thermos, pulled the lid off, and sucked in the ghost. Then, Danny flew over to his friends and changed back to normal.

" Well, there was just about no point to even changing for that one," said Tucker.

" You're telling me," said Danny.

" Why does he even try to fight you? He is a pretty lame ghost," said Jazz.

" I'm not sure 'lame' is a strong enough word for him," laughed Danny.

In the ghost zone, He was watching the whole incident again.

" Who even said he could go?" He questioned to no one in particular. " He even knew he couldn't do anything to the halfa. Why would he even go after him? I don't blame young Danny and his friends for their reactions to the box ghost's ramblings. Oh well. I'll be sending out someone who'll pose more of a challenge to him later." He started to laugh manically as he closed his small portal once again.

Suddenly, Danny started looking around wildly.

" Dude, would you mind telling us what you're doing?" asked Tuck.

" I thought I heard somebody," answered the young halfa.

" Danny, I think you're starting to hallucinate," said Sam. " No one else was talking but us."

" It wasn't talking. It was laughing," corrected Danny.

" Whatever. I didn't hear anything," said Sam.

Jazz and Tucker both agreed with her.

" Okay, well, maybe the movie theater incident earlier today has gotten to me," Danny said, making up an excuse. He knew he had heard someone else. He wasn't going crazy. Was he?

" Let's go up to your room for awhile," suggested Tuck. " It'd be a lot better than standing out here doing nothing."

With that, the four of them headed upstairs to Danny's room. Once Danny opened the door, he gasped.

" What's wrong?" asked Sam.

" My room..." he said absently.

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker took a look around Danny to find that his room was a complete mess. His bed was overturned, books were scattered everywhere, along with his clothes and dresser drawers. Danny walked in, not sure of what he'd do next.

" Dude, it looks like someone was looking for something," noted Tuck.

" Gee, you think?" asked Sam sarcastically, slapping Tucker on the back of the head.

" You don't think Mom and Dad were doing something?" Jazz asked.

" Why would they do all this though?" Danny asked her.

" Hey, isn't your computer gone?" asked Tuck.

Danny looked and saw that it _was_ gone! " Okay, I'm seriously starting to freak out. Who would come in here and ransack my room and then take my computer?"

Jazz turned around and walked out the door to her parents room, where she found her mother putting away some clothes.

" Mom, what's up with Danny's room?" she asked.

" What are you talking about?" Maddie asked as she turned around to look at her daughter.

At this point Danny walked in. " Someone trashed my room, and took my computer! You guys didn't see anybody come in did you?"

Maddie hurriedly left her bedroom, completely ignoring Danny's question and walked down to her son's room. She gasped at the sight she saw. " This is all really weird. Your father and I didn't even hear anything."

'_ Okay, how could they not? My room is a complete wreck and they didn't hear anything? Ghost or human, it would have to make noise if it was throwing things everywhere!'_ Danny thought to himself.

Jack came up behind them, " What's going on in here?"

" Someone trashed Danny's room," answered Tuck.

" I'll bet it was a ghost! Hurry kids, go downstairs where you won't be in the way while we search the area for clues!" cried Jack.

The kids all looked at eachother before turning and going downstairs to sit in the family room.

" Well, do you think they'll find anything?" asked Sam.

" I don't know," answered Danny. " Even if it was a ghost, why would they turn my room upside down and then just take my computer? If that's all they wanted, it was in pretty plain sight the whole time."

Everyone thought about it. It was odd, but if it wasn't a ghost then why would a human do it? And why would they only go through Danny's room and no one elses? After a few minutes, Tucker suggested they watch tv to get their minds off everything while Jack and Maddie searched upstairs. The others agreed and they watched the television for several hours, having nothing better to be doing at the moment.

" Well, I think me and Tuck better be going," said Sam when another show ended. " It's already seven so..."

" Okay," said Danny. " I'll walk you guys outside."

Danny and his two best friends got up and walked past Jazz to the door and stood out on the stoop.

" Okay, Danny, we'll be here tomorrow. Tell us what your parents find out and let us know if anything else happens between now and then,okay?" said Sam.

" It's a plan," smiled Danny.

" Okay. See ya tomorrow," waved Tuck, taking off with Sam.

Danny stood with his arms folded as he watched his friends leave. After they were out of sight, he went back inside to sit back down next to his sister.

" So what do you think Mom and Dad found out?" asked Jazz.

" I don't know. They've been up there forever," he answered.

" Danny, you still look really troubled. Is something else bothering you?"

" It's these stupid ghosts!" he cried. " They were gone for two weeks and have now suddenly come back. But why did they leave in the first place? What was so important that they didn't feel like trying to torment people...or me? What if I was right and they are plotting something against me? What if..." Jazz put her finger infront of his lips to stop him.

" You're worrying too much," she said.

" Yeah, but I don't know what else to do. And I want to know what happened in my room today. And why is my computer gone? If they only wanted that, then why did they trash the entire place? If they were looking for it, it shouldn't have been too hard to find!"

" Danny, I know. I'm trying to figure that out too. I was here all day just like Mom and Dad, and I didn't hear anything either. It just seems really weird, and they'll probably keep getting weirder too."

" Exactly. Man, I'm just so...confused about all this!"

Danny rested his head in his hands. Jazz didn't know what else to do for him right now so she put a comforting hand on his back. Suddenly, Danny's head shot up.

" What?" she asked him.

" There's another ghost here!" exclaimed Danny.

Both Danny and Jazz jumped up.

" Okay, I'm goin' ghost!" cried Danny as he went from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. " If Mom and Dad come down and ask where I am, just make up some excuse for me."

Jazz nodded as Danny turned intangible and flew through the ceiling. Danny continued to fly up until he was on the roof where the ghost was waiting for him.

" You? What are you doing here?" he asked.

" I'm here to destroy you, Phantom," the ghost answered.

Danny then started to fly towards her. She smirked, strumming her guitar and watching the sound waves send Danny flying onto his back.

She walked over to him. " You don't look like you liked my song very much."

" You know, Ember, I might like the song better if it wasn't coming from you!" he shouted as he flew up and punched her causing her to stumble backwards.

She looked back at him, anger etched all over her ghostly features. She grabbed her guitar, turned the knob, and strummed another chord. Danny covered his ears, but the sound didn't get blocked at all! It sounded like the high-pitched wailing of every ghost imaginable! Ember smirked at the image on his face. It was filled with pain. This was easier than she thought it would be. Danny was just about to pass out when suddenly the noise stopped. Danny uncovered his ears and looked up to see what happend.

" Jazz?" Danny asked.

" Hey, Danny, I thought you'd like some help up here," she smiled.

" I was told your sister didn't believe in ghosts!" cried Ember who was tied up in the Fenton fisher.

" You were told wrong, Ember," smirked Danny. Suddenly, he noticed that Ember's guitar was lying on the ground infront of her and got an idea. '_It's what gives her her power! If I destroy it, then she'll be useless in a fight!'_

Danny jumped into the air and started to fly towards it. Ember watched as he got closer and thought for sure that he'd finish her off right then but was shocked when he picked up her guitar instead.

" What do you think you're doing!" she cried.

" Getting rid of your power source," Danny answered.

Ember started to get angry again, and her hair started to flare up. Before Danny could do anything, she wrapped her hair around him and held him in place.

" Hey! Let go of him!" cried Jazz.

" Not until you let go of me," said Ember. She swung Danny around making him smash into his older sister, knocking the Fenton fisher from her hands so Ember was free again. Then, she took Danny and flung him hard into the ground onto his back infront of her. She unwrapped Danny from her hair and took her guitar back from his weak grip. She smirked at him before she hit another chord. She smile completely as Danny howled in pain.

At that moment, Jazz got up, rubbing her pounding head. At first, she forgot where she was; she didn't even realize what was happening to her brother. She looked over and saw Danny. For a few moments, she just sat there when suddenly she snapped out of her daze. " Danny!"

Ember stopped the sounds coming from her instrument and punched Danny in the gut. After this, Danny couldn't take anymore. He passed out and turned back into a human. Jazz gasped as she watched in horror. That ghost was going to kill Danny if she didn't hurry up and do something! But what? She tried to think fast but was steadily growing more frantic. If she used the Fenton fisher again, Ember would probably just do something similar to what she had the first time to get free again, and she didn't have enough time to go down to the lab and get anything!

" Finally, all that training has paid off!" Ember laughed. " Now I can finally rid the world of you. Then, there'll be no one to stop any of us from taking over!"

Jazz had to think fast. What had Danny done? She thought it over quickly in her mind. He had taken Ember's guitar and that made her pretty mad. He said something about " getting rid of her power source." He was going to destroy it! Jazz quietly got up and snuck around behind the ghost-pop star.

" And now to finish you off!" cried Ember.

Before she could do anything, she felt her precious instrument being ripped from her grasp! She spun around to find the halfa's sister ready to smash the guitar to pieces.

"Did you not see what I did to your brother? What makes you think I wouldn't do the same to you?"

" Nothing. But I don't think you'll be able to save your guitar this time," Jazz smirked.

She threw the guitar over the edge of the house. Ember gasped. She looked back to the unconscious boy on the ground with a scowl before she started flying after her guitar. She was just about to grab it when she found herself tangle in the Fenton fisher once again. She watched as her precious guitar fell to the ground, breaking into three different pieces. Ember stared at it in shock that quickly turned to rage.

" This isn't possible! I'll get you for this you pesky little mortal! Do you understand me!" Ember cried.

Suddenly, she felt herself being yanked back up to the roof. Jazz instantly pulled out the Fenton thermos and sucked Ember inside. After that was done, Jazz ran over to Danny's side. She kept trying to wake him, but it was no use, he was out cold. Now all she had to do was take him back inside, but she couldn't pick him up! She'd just have to try her best. She picked him up by the arms, letting his feet drag on the ground and took him back in. When she got back to the upstairs hallway, she sat Danny against a wall and checked Danny's room. Finally, their parents had left; they even cleaned the room up. Jazz smiled and walked over to her brother to take him the rest of the way to his room. Once inside, she got him up on his bed and smiled. He deserved to rest. She'd tell about the rest in the morning. After giving her little brother a good night kiss, she walked out of his room and shut the door.

" She was so close. He surely would have been killed if his sister hadn't stepped in to help! We need to get young Danny away from his friends and family. We need to corner him when he's completely alone so no one can come to his rescue the next time. With all these ghosts bent on getting rid of him, it should take no time at all until one of them should succeed. Well, until next time young halfa."


	3. The Third Fight

DGG: Okiez. I have returned...again. yay! Thank u for reviewing my last chpt! I love reviews. They make me happy. heehee. Keep reviewing!

And now on to chpt 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Third Fight

Danny woke up feeling like he had taken a hammer to his head. He groaned as he slowly sat up in his bed and began to remember the events of the previous night. The last thing he remembered was Ember attacking him before he passed out. But then what happened? She obviously didn't kill him. But wait! What if he _was_ dead? What if this was all just an illusion and once he stepped outside his bedroom door he'd be a full-ghost in the ghost zone! Or maybe he would step out into heaven? He didn't know. He decided that was all really silly and knew he was perfectly fine, except for a few bumps and bruises here and there.

Then, he remembered that his sister had been there too! What had happened to her? Did she convince Ember to take her instead? Could that be why he was still alive? No. Danny shook the thought from his mind. That couldn't be it. Hopefully. Danny hopped out of bed and walked to his door. He opened it and looked out into the dark hallway and was a bit relieved to see that it washis home and he wasn't dead. Danny crept quietly down the hall, passed his parents' closed door, to Jazz's room. He looked inside through the small crack in the door and breathed a sigh of relief to see Jazz was sitting up in bed writing something down on a piece of paper. He smiled to himself as he knocked softly on the door to let her know he was there. When, she looked up, Danny walked inside and sat down beside her on her soft and cushy bed.

" Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Jazz, a bit of concern showing on her face.

" I'm okay," answered Danny. " Just feeling really sore."

" That's good," smiled Jazz.

" Well, what happened after I passed out?"

" I figured out what you were going to do. So, I smashed her guitar and was able to suck her inside the Fenton thermos. Then, I took you to your room."

" Did Mom and Dad ask about me?"

" Well, they did ask me where you were when I went back downstairs. I told them you were up in your room and they didn't really ask anymore questions."

" So everything worked out?" said Danny.

" Yeah."

" Did they find out anything about what happened to my room?" Danny asked changing the subject.

" They're still clueless about what happened."

" Well, what did you do with the Fenton thermos?" Danny asked, changing the subject again.

" I waited until Mom and Dad went to sleep, then I went back up and got the thermos and the fisher. They're right over there." Jazz pointed to a corner of her room. The Fenton fisher was propped up against the wall, and the Fenton thermos was sitting to the right of it.

Danny sighed. He couldn't understand it. How could he be so easily defeated? He could usually put up more of a fight than what he had the night before. Was he losing his touch? Or was he just a little rusty from not having to fight for so long? Or had Ember gotten stronger? Danny went wide-eyed thinking about it. Could he have actually been right about the ghosts banding together to take him out? Maybe they all trained together or something. Either way, Danny had a lot on his plate now.

" Danny," Jazz's voice snapped him out of his daze, " are you okay?"

" Um...yeah, I'm just...yeah," he stuttered.

Jazz looked at him. She was really starting to worry about him.

" What are you doing?" asked Danny.

" What? Oh. I woke up about a half hour ago and couldn't get back to sleep. So I decided to write," answered Jazz.

" Write about what?" asked Danny.

" I was writing down what happened last night."

" You can't!" cried Danny, jumping off the bed.

Danny's outburst surprised Jazz; she looked wide-eyed at her younger brother. " Why not?"

" What if someone finds it?"

" No one's going to find it, Danny. Who would even try?"

" I...I don't know. But you never know!"

" Danny, cool down. If anything, we could always tell someone that it's a story you and me are making together. These would just be the 'imaginary' fights you were in. Besides, I'm not going into any real detail or anything."

" At the moment, I'm not too worried about an actual human finding it," said Danny. " What if a ghost rampages your room like they did mine? What if they found that story? They'd know that I'm losing my touch or something!"

" Danny, for one thing, you don't even know if it _was_ a ghost that went through your room, and second..." started Jazz.

" I barely got to put up a fight against Ember! You were there! You can't deny that fact! I'm obviously a bit rusty from not fighting for so long, but still!" Danny interrupted.

" Danny, just calm down," Jazz said in a kind voice, trying to settle her brother. At this point he was almost yelling.

" I don't have to calm down! Who made you the boss?" Danny shouted at her.

" What's gotten into you all the sudden? Don't worry about it. Besides, you need to keep your voice down before..."

" What's going on in here?"

Jazz was cut off by Maddie's tired voice. Jazz and Danny both looked over at the doorway and saw their mother standing in her night clothes, eyes half closed. She looked like she might fall right back asleep where she was standing. It was 5:45 in the morning, after all.

" What are you two doing up this early? It's Sunday. You obviously aren't going to be getting ready for school, and why do you two have to be yelling? Can't your fighting wait until later?" asked Maddie with a yawn.

" Um...Sorry, Mom," apoligized Jazz. " We were just...debating something..."

Maddie raised an eyebrow, " Debating what?"

" Um...We were debating whether or not angus cows or...not-angus-cows were better..." said Danny, trying to think of something right off the top of his head. Jazz slapped her hand against her forehead.

" Whatever," sighed Maddie. " Just be quieter about it."

With that, she turned and walked back to her room to get back to sleep. Jazz and Danny waited until they heard her door close.

" Angus and not-angus-cows?" Jazz asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Well, I was put under pressure!" said Danny.

There was a moment of silence between them before they both started laughing. They decided to just hang out for the rest of the morning, talking about what battles could happen that day. They talked until they smelled the delicious scent of bacon frying on the stove. Along with the aroma of eggs and toast. Danny and Jazz instantly got up, realizing just how hungry they were, and walked downstairs to the kitchen where their parents were waiting to eat.

" Good morning," greeted Maddie.

" Good morning, Mom," they said in unison.

" Breakfast is almost ready so pick a spot to sit,"

Danny and Jazz sat down next to eachother at the table and soon ate a delectable breakfast.

" Mmm, that was delicious," said Jack.

" Yeah," agreed Danny.

Maddie smiled at everyone as she got up to clear plates off the table.

When his plate was taken to the sink, Danny got up and headed for the front door.

" Danny, where do you think you're going?" asked Maddie.

" I have to go to Sam's house," answered Danny.

" Danny, it's nine in the morning. Your friends can wait," Maddie said sternly.

" But..." Danny began to argue.

" No buts, Danny."

The halfa sighed. He knew he couldn't get his way so he headed back to the kitchen. He really wanted to tell Sam and Tucker about his fight with Ember the night before though. Oh well, he had all day. Besides, they'd probably come over later anyway so there wasn't a rush. He sat down again, leaning his chair on its two back legs listening to his parents talk about ghosts as they washed the breakfast dishes.

As Jazz listened, she folded her arms on the table top and rested her head on them, and Danny was still leaning back on his chair. He would occasionally put the chair back on all fours, back to the back two, all fours, back two and so on. Danny sighed, but once he did, his ghost sense went off. It caught him by surprise and he ended up falling backwards in his chair, landing on the floor with a loud clank; everyone looked over at Danny.

" Are you okay?" asked Maddie, alarmed.

" Um, yeah," said Danny shakily as he cautiously got up.

" I've told you not to lean back in your chair like that," scolded his mother.

" Um, yeah, well, I need to be excused please. I...I need to use the bathroom," said Danny.

He ran out of the kitchen to the upstairs bathroom where he quickly shut the door and locked it. This should buy him some time. He quickly turned into a ghost, and flew through the roof to get back outside. He looked around but didn't see anything. He knew it wasn't a false alarm. He learned that those didn't happen. So, where was today's ghost hiding at? Danny got his answer when he heard a woman screaming down in the street. He looked down from the roof of his home to see the giant dragon ghost floating just above the street.

' _Well, here we go again,'_ Danny said to himself.

He quickly flew down towards it, stopping just behind the ghost; it still hadn't noticed he was there. Danny smiled to himself. He quickly started charging up a ghost ray, but that's when the dragon's tail made contact with Danny, sending him flying to the ground, sliding backwards upto the sidewalk.

From the kitchen, everyone heard the woman's scream. Jack jumped up instantly and looked out the window to see the dragon. " Ghost!" he cried. Jack and Maddie both ran straight to the basement to get some weapons. Jazz stayed in the kitchen and kept watching out the window. She watched as her brother flew down from the sky like a missile only to get whacked by the dragon. This could be trouble. With her parents getting ready to fight that ghost, she didn't want them to attack Danny too. Afterall, they wouldn't know that was their own son!

Jazz hurriedly opened the kitchen window and yelled out at him, " Mom and Dad are in the basement getting ghost equipment! What do you want me to do?"

Danny stood up shakily. He turned his head and looked back at his older sister. " Stall them for as long as you can. I'll take care of this dragon."

Jazz nodded. She knew he'd be able to. She heard the sound of feet moving around downstairs and instantly ran to the basement door,slammed it shut, and locked it. That should hold them while Danny was busy. Jazz smiled to herself. Then, she heard a crash come from in the living room. She quickly ran to the doorway and looked in to see Danny lying on the floor, pain etched all over his pale face. She gasped and ran over to him.

" What happened?" she asked, concern in her voice.

" It...threw me," Danny answered. He clenched his eyes shut in pain as if it hurt him to even talk.

" Looks like you could use some help out there."

" Who's going to be able to help?" he strained his voice. Pain was shooting all throughout his body.

" I could! I did last night!" Jazz cried.

" Don't...don't worry about...m-me."

Danny struggled to sit up. Jazz wasn't sure about this. Obviously someone had to get rid of the dragon, but who else could do it? Their parents came to mind, but if Danny couldn't handle it, could they? She was able to defeat Ember the night before, but that could have just been dumb luck. Well, what other choice did they have?  
" Danny, I think we should let Mom and Dad handle this," said Jazz.

Danny looked at her in surprise. " What?"

" It's obvious that you can't beat that ghost out there. Maybe Mom and Dad can do something about it."

" No! I-I'm not going...to put them in a-any danger! I...I can't do that!" Danny protested

" Danny," Jazz said sadly.

" No! I don't want to hear it. I'm...okay. I can...handle it."

Jazz didn't know what to do. Her brother was being stubborn again, and when he got like that, there was nothing she could do.

" If you want...to help, get the Fenton Thermos," instructed Danny, trying his best to stand up.

Jazz nodded. She stood up and held out a hand for Danny to grab onto. He graciously accepted it, wincing in pain while standing up. He smiled weakly before jumping into the air and floating there. It took a lot off his body so it didn't hurt so much, but he could barely concentrate enough to even stay in the air. He hoped he could hold out long enough to suck the dragon into the thermos. He slowly flew to the front door, turned intangible, and went through to get back to his fight.

Jazz knew he couldn't last much longer so she had to hurry. She quickly ran back to her room grabbed the thermos and ran back downstairs. She looked out the window to see the dragon had Danny in its grip! It's snow white tail was wrapped tightly around him. The look on her brother's face told her that it must have been very painful. She instantly ran outside to the deserted streets and got the dragon's attention.

" HEY!" she cried, waving her arms in the air. The dragon looked down at her then back at Danny. It was so close to killing the ghost-boy, but there was a live human just begging for it to come and get her. The dragon decided Danny was already weak enough so when it came back it could destroy him. With a smile, the dragon threw him to the ground with a thud making the asphalt splinter and fly through the air. Jazz gasped at the sight. Danny turned back into a human and lay unconscious in the middle of the street. Then, the dragon started its advance on Jazz. Her brain was only telling her one thing. Run. She dropped the Fenton thermos out of the shock, turned, and ran down the street. Maybe she should have just let her parents do something. Danny was completely useless now! She was the sensible one. Why hadn't she ignored her little brother's protests and gotten them? Good thing she thought of it now!

She sprinted as fast as she could, but the dragon flew after her even faster. Right now it was only playing with her. It had been close enough plenty of times to grab her, but kept letting her get away. It was only a matter of time before it actually crushed her. Jazz started slowing down, exhaustion starting to take its toll on her. She looked back up at the dragon to see its monstrous lips curl upwards. She was running out of time, and she knew it! Her legs started to ache. She was going to have to stop soon, but knew she couldn't. If she stopped, the dragon would get her for sure. Suddenly, Jazz tripped over a stick on the side walk and fell with a thud onto the cold, hard cement. She sat up a little and put her hand to her forehead when suddenly wind started swirling all around her. Jazz didn't need to be told twice; the dragon was right over her, beating its gigantic wings. It was about to eat its meal for the day, and Jazz was the main course. She couldn't bare to get up and look; fear had paralyzed her. She hoped Danny wouldn't take her sacrifice in vein. Hopefully.

The dragon raised it left hand, claws ready to strike. Jazz layed on her stomach with her eyes shut tightly, hoping a miracle would come out at any moment and save her.


	4. The Hospital Visit

DGG: yupyupyup. I'm back with another chpt! Yes, I am very evil for leaving it at a cliff hanger, but I just couldn't help it! I AM EVIL LIKE THAT! Heehee. Thank-you for the reviews. I am very pleased with them b/c...I dunno why! I'm a strange person like that. Well, I suppose you guys don't want to hear anymore of my random babbling so I'll just get on with the next chpt, and now you'll all see what happens to Jazz. Mwahahahahaha!...You didn't just hear that! AHH! READ!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Hospital Visit

The dragon ghost beat its gigantic wings just over Jasmine, stirring up huge gusts of wind that felt like tornados, whipping her long red hair all over the place. The dragon's claws were sharp and ready to strike. It roared in victory, about to attack. Jazz closed her eyes tightly and waited for the pain, but it never came. She layed silently for a few moments, pulling herself back together when she realized the shadow of the beast wasn't looming over her anymore, and the wind had completely stopped. She looked over her shoulder to find that the beast was gone! But what happened to it? It couldn't have just disappeared, could it? Jazz started to stand up when she heard a familiar voice calling to her.

" Jazz, are you okay?"

" Um...yeah, Sam, I think," Jazz answered.

" What happened? Me and Tucker were on our way over when we saw Danny lying in the middle of the street!" Sam cried.

" He was trying to fight off that dragon ghost."

" Yeah, I heard it roaring. I grabbed the Fenton thermos from the ground and started running over here as fast as I could."

" So, you captured it?" asked Jazz, hopefully.

" Actually, I didn't. I don't know what happend, but once I got over that hill and caught a glimpse of it, it just kind of...vanished, I guess," said Sam, confusion clearly in her voice.

" Does it have that power?"

Sam shook her head, " No. At least not that I know of."

Now Jazz was really confused. It was about to kill her and suddenly it was gone? She wasn't complaining about it, but she still didn't understand how it all happend. Maybe they would find out in time.

Jazz and Sam stood in silence for a few minutes before Sam spoke, " I think we'd better get back to Tuck and Danny."

Jazz's eyes shot wide open at the mention of her brother. Instantly, she ran passed Sam and headed straight back for her house, Sam following close behind. Once they got back, there was a huge crowd gathered out front. The two girls stopped just outside the enclosed circle of people, hearing what all the neighbors had to say.

" I can't believe it!" cried someone.

" How could this have happened?" asked somebody else.

" That poor boy. He's still just a child."

Jazz and Sam didn't need to hear anymore. They looked at eachother and nodded, about to push through the massive crowd when the front door burst open. Everyone looked over toward the people now standing on the stoop of the house. Jazz looked over to see her parents looking puzzled.

" What's going on out here? Where's the ghost at?" asked Maddie.

" Yeah, I'm ready to kick some ghost-butt," added Jack.

People from the crowd looked at eachother before someone spoke, " If you're talking about that dragon thing, we don't know what happened to it. All we know is that it's not here anymore. As for why we're all standing here..." The crowd opened up a path from the front steps of the Fenton's home to where Danny lay, Tucker by his side. Maddie gasped and ran to her son, closely followed by her husband.

" W-what happened!" cried Maddie, anger and sadness coursing through her.

" He...he must have been attacked by that dragon," answered Tuck, his voice quivering.

Maddie looked down at her son. Danny lay infront of her, motionless and barely breathing. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

" Well! What are you all waiting for? Someone call an ambulance!" Maddie roared, taking people by surprise.

" Don't worry. That's already been taken care of," sniffed Tuck.

Almost instantly, the droning sound of the ambulance sirens could be heard coming down the road, and the crowd started moving out of the way to make room. Once the ambulance came to a stop, medical workers jumped out, rushing towards Danny. Jazz and Sam finally made it upto Danny just as they started to load him into the back of the truck on the stretcher. Everyone watched as the ambulance made it's journey back to the hospital. Maddie started running for the Fenton RV and jumped into the front seat. She motioned for the rest of the family to get over there quickly so they could rush over to the hospital with Danny, and they all came running. As soon as they were all inside, Maddie hit the accelerator and raced off down the road.

Everyone sat anxiously in the waiting room for any news about Danny. Jack was busy trying to console his wife the best he could but was having little success. The kids were sitting on the opposite side of the room, Sam and Tucker sat on either side of Jazz. Except for Maddie's sobs, the room was completely quiet.

" I...I think I'm going to go take a walk through the hallways," Jazz suddenly said while standing up. " I need to clear my head."

Sam and Tuck watched as she walked away. Deciding that they'd better tag along with her, they quickly raced to catch up with her. Once they did, they walked silently behind her for awhile. When they were finally at a little deserted part of the wing, Jazz finally broke the silence and spoke.

" I thought Danny had fought that ghost before."

Sam and Tuck looked at each other.

" Yeah, he has," answered Sam.

" And he's beaten it before?"

" Yeah. I wasn't there to see him start to fight with it this time, but it obviously beat him up pretty badly," said Tucker.

" PRETTY BADLY!" cried Jazz, stopping and turning toward her brother's best friend. " He's in a hospital! He could be dieing! He could be near to dieing! And all you can say is is that ' it beat him up pretty badly?' "

" Um...well...that's not what I meant..." Tuck stuttered.

" I know what you meant," said Jazz, turning and walking again. " You're saying it was probably stronger. Danny's been saying the same thing. Like last night. He told me that either he was losing his touch or Ember had gotten stronger."

" Wait? Ember came last night?" asked Sam.

" Yeah. She basically knocked him out right at the beginning of their battle. I was there watching since there was really nothing that I could do, but in the end I defeated her."

" _You_ defeated Ember? How could you do it if Danny couldn't?" asked Tuck, surprise in his voice.

Jazz didn't answer. She just looked to the floor.

" You know, Jazz, I'm sure this is just all in Danny's head.He had a whole bunch of theories about the ghosts banding together and becoming stronger. Maybe he's just letting those theories take over and making him think its actually true," suggested Sam, trying to make Jazz feel a little better.

" Well, if he is, he's done a good job of letting it take over if its landed him in the hospital!" cried Jazz.

Sam and Tuck stayed quiet. She did bring up a point.

They decided to walk on for a few more minutes, passing other patients' rooms, doctors, and nurses on their way to nowhere. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Tuck spoke up. " Maybe we should start heading back now. Your parents might have gotten some news about Danny."

Instantly, they all turned about-face and started walking back to the waiting room. When they arrived, they stood frozen in the doorway. They watched as a doctor talked with Maddie. From the looks on their faces, the news didn't look so good. The doctor walked away and Maddie turned back to face her husband and the kids.

" Well?" asked Jack, " What did he say?"

" He said that Danny will be alright," she started. Everyone heaved out sighs of relief, " but he has to stay here for a few days. When he comes home he has to stay in bed and rest for awhile too."

Tuck, Jazz, and Sam each had wide smiles on their faces. From the way Danny looked when he first got to the hospital, it looked like he wasn't going to live much longer, but he pulled through. Suddenly, the doctor stepped back into the waiting room.

" He's requested to see his friends Sam and Tuck," he announced. " Are they here?"

" Um...we're back here," answered Tuck, raising his hand into the air.

" Could you two please follow me?"

Tuck and Sam nodded and began walking. They didn't look at Danny's family as they passed. They were afraid they were giving them looks of anger and jealousy because he only wanted to see them.

" We'll tell you guys how he is when we come back," said Sam to everyone just before they walked out of sight with the doctor.

Once they arrived outside Danny's room, the doctor left, leaving the two just standing there.

" What are we supposed to say when we go in?" asked Tuck.

" Um...how about we say something like ' hi, Danny, how are you feeling,' " said Sam sarcastically. "C'mon, Tucker, he's still our friend. You can still treat him like one."

" Yeah, but I just feel uncomfortable."

" Y' know I can hear you two from the doorway," called Danny's weak voice. Sam and Tucker looked into the room surprised. They shrugged and walked inside to see Danny. " Hey, guys."

" Hey," they said together.

" So, what happened after I was knocked out?" asked Danny.

" Well, the ghost was about to attack your sister when I came running up, and then it just vanished," answered Sam.

" Vanished? It couldn't have vanished!" cried Danny.

" Well, that's what happened."

" It doesn't even have the power to do that! Are you sure it didn't just turn invisible?"

" Danny, I didn't see what happened because I was back with you, but even it did turn invisible why didn't it finish off Jazz? Turning invisible wouldn't have stopped it from doing anything," Tucker chimed in.

Danny thought about it for a moment. Tuck had a point, but what _did _happen to it? He decided to shove the thought from his mind for now and change the subject. " So, is my family out there?"

" Yup. They're all out in the waiting room," answered Tuck.

" Were they worried?"

" Well, yeah. They care about you, Danny," said Sam.

" You looked like you were on the verge of death, dude," Tuck added.

Danny remained silent for a few moments. Tuck and Sam saw on Danny's face that something was going through his mind. Whatever it was, they didn't ask about it. Finally, Danny spoke up. " Could you guys go tell them they can come see me now?"

Tuck and Sam smiled. " Sure," they both replied.

Three days later Danny was finally sent home. He almost got up and jumped for joy at the thought of not having to eat anymore hospital food. He was instructed that for two weeks he stay in bed. After a few days, Danny was already bored. The only thing Danny was allowed to get up for was to go to the bathroom and/or brush his teeth and a few other things, thanks to his mom being a bit overprotective of him. Things were going pretty slowly for Danny. At least there hadn't been anymore ghost attacks.

" This is when we should strike! He's weak! He could be beaten easily!" an enraged ghost yelled at their leader.

The leader shook his head from side to side. " No. I want him to be at his full strength when he's defeated."

" But that's crazy!" another yelled. " I say we attack now!"

" And I say that if any one of you leaves here, I will personally destroy you," the leader threatened. " You saw what I did to the dragon ghost for going against my commands and almost killing a human. I will spare no less on the rest of you."

Everyone instantly quieted down. He did have power to back up his threats. They'd all seen it first hand.

" When will we strike?"

" I'll alert you when it is time. Right now, you should all lay low in the ghost zone for awhile. Let's give the young halfa some more time off to enjoy because after the rest of my plan is set into motion, he'll be living in a nightmare."

DGG: Yes, this chpt was shorter. I'm sorry if that angers and/or saddens you. So tell me what ya thought, plz review!


	5. The Plan

Chapter 5: The Plan

The two weeks crept by excruciatingly slow like a snail. Danny thought the day would never come when he could get up and and walk around again. His mom tried to get him to stay in bed longer, but Jazz convinced her otherwise. She'd been in there with Danny and knew how bored he'd been. If he had to stay in bed longer than what the doctor prescribed, he probably would have gone completely insane.

" So how's it feel to be completely mobile again?" joked Jazz.

" Like I've just been let out of prison," Danny laughed.

" Kids, breakfast is ready!" called Maddie from the kitchen.

" Awesome! I'm starved. Let's go, Jazz!" cried Danny happily, running from his room.

Jazz smiled as she walked downstairs. The household was back to normal now. It was quite a change for everybody when Danny wasn't up and about.

&&&

" His two weeks are up. Now the rest of my plan can be put into action..."

&&&

After the Fentons finished their breakfast, Tuck and Sam came over. The three friends ran up the stairs to Danny's room where they could just hang out.

" Dude, I'm glad you can come back to school," said Tuck.

" Not being allowed to go to school was one of the only things that was great about not being able to get out of bed," laughed Danny.

" Yeah, but it's been really boring without you there, man. Even Dash seemed sad."

" Yeah, only because he couldn't whale on Danny," Sam chimed in.

" True," agreed Tuck.

The three laughed. Finally it seemed like things would start getting back to normal. Danny thought that statement through several times. There had been no ghost attacks. Again. That wasn't normal, at least not for him. He abrubtly stopped laughing as his ghost sense went off. Tuck and Sam instantly stoppped laughing.

" Already?" Tuck asked. " But you just got off bed rest!"

They all turned their attention to Danny's window as they heard a woman screaming outside. They scrambled to get a look at what was going on down in the streets and soon wished they hadn't. A whole mob of ghosts were on the rampage! They were attacking everything in sight. It didn't seem like they were really aiming at anything in particular, they were just randomly destroying objects, sending people fleeing and screaming. Also, Danny had never fought many of the ghosts he was seeing. He'd seen them while he had been in the ghost zone, but they never seemed like they'd want to pose as a threat to him in any way.

" Danny, look!" Sam pointed.

Tuck and Danny both looked at where she was pointing. Who they saw made them freeze. The one who looked like he was directing it all was none other than Vlad Plamius.

" Plasmius is here!" cried Danny. " I can't believe this!"

With that, Danny turned into his ghost form and flew out into the streets towards Plasmius. As soon as he left, his family burst through his bedroom door.

" Where's Danny?" demanded Maddie.

Tuck and Sam turned away from the window, unsure of what to say.

" Um...he's..." Tucker began.

" He's not outside is he!" cried Maddie.

" Um...no," Tuck smiled nervously.

Maddie gasped as she ran out Danny's bedroom door towards the front door, followed closely by Jack. Jazz stayed behind and walked over towards Sam and Tucker.

" Way to convince my mom that he wasn't ouside," Jazz said sarcastically.

" Um..." Tuck began.

" Well, we've got bigger problems to worry about right now," piped up Sam. " Look outside."

Jazz looked out the window to find her brother fighting with another ghost without much luck.

" Who is that?" asked Jazz.

" That's Vlad Plasmius. He's a halfa too, but he's a lot stronger."

" So you're saying that Danny won't be able to beat him either?" asked Jazz.

" He hasn't yet, but Plasmius has never really done anything too serious to Danny yet either," said Tuck.

Meanwhile, in the the streets, Danny and Vlad kept fighting with one another.

" Give it up, Daniel, you'll never be able to defeat me," said Plasmius, punching the young halfa in the gut.

Danny flew backwardsonto his back with a thud. He propped himself up on his elbows to look up at his arch-enemy. " Why are you here?"

" Why? I think you'll find out soon enough," Plasmius smirked just as Jack and Maddie burst through the front door. " Ah. And now it's time." Plasmius flew up to the top of the Fenton's home. All the other ghosts rallied everyone in the city toward the house and surrounded them to make sure they didn't get away.

Jazz, Tuck, and Sam kept staring out the window, wondering what exactly was going on. Suddenly, they had their answer.

" Citizens of Amity Park," Plasmius called out. " I bring you good news and bad news."

People began murmuring within the crowd, not exactly sure what should be happening.

" There is no need to fear me," he continued. " I'm here to help all of you. You see, something evil has fallen upon everyone in Amity Park."

Danny stood up as he listened to Vlad's words. ' _What is he up to?_'

" Everyone, ghosts are, infact, very real. I am indeed one of them, along with all my followers you see around you, but we are not the ones you should be afraid of. There is another ghost in this town that wants to destroy each and every one of you. But there is a twist to this ghost. It's not only a fiendish ghoul, but it is also half human."

Everyone in the crowd gasped. Jazz, Tuck, and Sam stood within the house completely stunned. Danny stood outside in the crowd with his mouth hanging open. Was Vlad about to reveal his secret?

" It is known all throughout the ghost zone as The Halfa. The Halfa lives here in this very town, waiting for the perfect time to spring its attack on you, but I have come to foil its plans. Citizens of Amity Park, you have been warned. Now you need to search for it. It could be anyone. It could be your brother. Perhaps a sister. Maybe even a parent. But the halfa won't strike anyone while I'm here so you all have nothing to fear as of yet. I'll remain here to keep watch over you all. And whoever finds the halfa shall get a very special reward from me. Happy searching everyone."

Plasmius quickly disappeared from sight, leaving everyone to take in his words. Danny kept looking around to see if anyone had noticed him there. For all he knew, they could be thinking that he was just another one of Plasmius's followers. Either way, he didn't want to take any chances. He began to cautiously walk backwards, away from everybody so he could find a place to change back to normal.

The three teens in Danny's bedroom watched helplessly as they saw Danny trying to get away.

" What should we do now?" asked Jazz, not taking her eyes off Danny.

" I-I don't know," answered Sam.

As soon as Danny got behind the crowd of people, he quickly turned invisible and flew back to his room where he changed back to normal. After that, he walked over to his bed, making it groan as he sat. Jazz, Tuck, and Sam each came over and sat down next to him.

" Great. Now Vlad has the whole town thinking that I'm evil," said Danny, a tiny hint of sadness showing in his voice.

" Yeah, but no one knows it's you so no one can do anything to you, Danny," Jazz pointed out.

" I wonder why Plasmius is doing all this," Tuck wondered aloud. "I mean, he knows that Danny is the halfa, so why not just attack him or whatever?"

" Tuck's right," Danny stood up. " What _is _he up to? I hate to say it, but Plasmius has enough power to destroy me so if that's what he wants to do, then why doesn't he just do it?"

The four teensbegan to thinkabout Danny's words butbarely had more than a minute before Jack and Maddie burst through Danny's bedroom door. They all jumped as they looked over towards the doorway.

" Everyone, get up. We're going ghost hunting," Jack said happily.

" Um...do we _have _to?" asked Danny.

" Of course we do. If there's an evil half human half ghost in our town, then we're going out to findit to make sure it doesn't cause any harm," explained Maddie.

" Hurry, everyone! Let's all go down to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle," ordered Jack before he and his wife ran from the bedroom.

Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tuck all looked to one another. They had no choice. They each began walking out of Danny's room single file, down the stairs, to the front street to join the two ghost hunters. As they were walking, they were all thinking the same thing. What would happen to Danny if the town did find out that the halfa was him?


	6. Almost

Chpt 6: Almost

A week had gone by and still no one had found out who the halfa was. People were beginning to become loners, even in their own households. Danny, Sam, Tuck, and Jazz tried to keep as far away from everyone in town as possible. Most of the time they made up an excuse so they wouldn't have to go ghost hunting. They sat in Danny's living room and watched everyone run around the streets rediculously as they did weird little tests to see if someone was a ghost. Finally, Tucker broke the silence.

" Man, why are all those experiments so stupid? I've been poked by sticks to see if they'd go through me and thrown up into the air to see if I'd float like two-thousand times!"

" I know. Everyone is starting to fear one another. This is terrible," Sam remarked.

" Yeah, all because they're looking for me," Danny spoke. He was lying on his stomach on the floor infront of the couch. He was the only one who didn't seem interested in watching everyone outside act like idiots.

" Come on. Lighten up, Danny," said Sam.

" I mean, I fight the evil ghosts and send them back into the ghost zone where they belong," ranted Danny, not hearing Sam, " and this is the thanks I get!"

" But no one knows that's what you do," said Tuck.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard Plasmius' booming voice coming from outside.

" Everyone, I need your attention please," he called.

Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tuck, ran to the front window and opened it in order to hear what the evil ghost had to say now.

" I see that you all have not yet found The Halfa. This is why I'm going to give you all another clue," Plasmius announced.

Everyone gathered around outside and stared up at him. He was once again standing on top of the Fenton's home.

" Your next clue is that this halfa is male. So go perform all your little tests again, but only on the male portion of the population," Plasmius smiled as he looked down and saw everyone starting to do just that. Then, he looked down at the Fenton residence. ' _Don't worry, Danny,_' he thought, ' _someone is bound to catch you, and I'm going to make sure they do._'

Danny stepped back from the window with sadness etched all over his face once more. The others turned and watched as Danny plopped down onto the couch, burying his head in his hands.

" C'mon, Danny, don't worry. Everything will be okay," Tuck said, trying to cheer his friend up.

Everyone else agreed with him.

" So far it doesn't look like it," Danny replied, keeping his head down. " The whole town is against me, and they don't even know it yet."

" Well, not the whole town," Sam pointed out.

" Yeah, we're not against you, Danny," smiled Jazz.

" I know, but Mom and Dad are," said Danny sadly.

" Well, if they knew you were the halfa, I'm sure they wouldn't be against you. It's not like they're meaning to be. They just don't know," said Jazz, trying to help her younger brother.

Danny sighed and suddenly his ghost sense went off. His eyes shot wide open as a ghost flew in through the door. Danny looked up to see Johnny 13 on his bike as usual.

" What are you doing here?" asked Danny, aggravation pouring out his mouth.

" I just decided to drop in," Johnny smirked, revving his engine.

Danny turned into a ghost and glared at Johnny, " Y'know, I have a lot of misplaced anger right now. You're just the thing I could use to put it all where it needs to be."

Danny was about to strike Johnny with a ghost ray when suddenly the greasy-haired ghost grabbed Sam to use her for a shield! Danny put down his right hand, even more infuriated.

" Let her go, Johnny! She has nothing to do with this!" cried Danny.

" She has something to do with it if I decide that she does," Johnny smirked.

Danny lunged at Johnny, but before Danny could reach him, Johnny rotated his bike to face the wall, turned intangible, and flew out of the house with Danny following close behind. They went soaring through the air over Amity Park at tremendous speeds. Everyone in the town stopped what they were doing to see what all the commotion was.

" Look! Ghosts!" cried a woman, pointing toward the action.

" One of them could be that halfa we're lookin' for!" cried a man.

Suddenly, Johnny turned his bike around to face Danny and floated above the streets. Danny came to a stop a few feet away.

" Aren't you going to attack me?" asked Johnny tauntingly.

Danny glared back at him with so much hate that he would have been able to drown Johnny in it if it were a lake.

" Oh that's right. You can't attack me because you're afraid of hurting a human," smirked Johnny as he held Sam out over the town by the back of her neck. Sam grabbed at Johnny's hand with pain on her face.

The crowd below gasped at the sight.

Maddie squinted her eyes, " Hey, isn't that..."

" Samantha!" cried the goth's mother.

" Don't try anything, Johnny," said Danny.

" Don't worry, I don't have to try," Johnny said just before he let Sam fall.

" No!" Danny cried, rushing down to catch her.

The crowd gasped in horror as they watched.

Sam's parents went rushing through the crowd, pushing people out of their way, trying desperately to reach where their daughter would land. Sam looked down at the ground that was coming closer and closer to her and screamed. Danny flew faster and faster, thinking how every second counted. Finally, he reached out and grabbed Sam's hand, and pulled her close. Danny and Sam floated above the worried crowd for awhile while Sam caught her breath. When Danny looked back up, Johnny was gone. It was like he'd never even been there.

Danny looked down at the crowd and saw Sam's parents. The young ghost boy gently floated down towards them to let Sam step onto the ground. Her parents instantly grabbed ahold of her, making sure she was alright. Danny smiled, but it was cut short.

" Hey, what if he's the halfa?" cried someone.

" We should capture it and see if that ghost turns into a human, then we'll all know who it is!" cried Jack happily. " Hurry, Maddie, we can't let him get away!"

Danny gasped and began flying in the opposite direction while the angry mob began to chase after him.

" Great, now all they need to make this scene complete are torches and pitchforks," Danny said to himself.

Down in the crowd, Sam was running beside her parents watching her friend helplessly.

' _I can't let Danny get caught,_' thought Sam. ' _But what can I do?_'

Sam looked over at Danny's parents who were trying to aim their weapons at the ghost. Suddenly, Jack fired and a net (with a picture of his face in the middle of it) towards Danny. Sam gasped.

" TURN INTANGIBLE!" Sam cried without thinking.

Danny stopped and turned around at the sound of his friend's voice. When he saw the net flying towards him he instantly did as she had cried. The net flew right through him, wrapping itself around a nearby tree instead, and he turned around and started flying again. Then, Sam thought of something.

" DAN...um..I mean...HEY GHOST! TURN INVISIBLE AND GET OUT OF HERE!" she cried.

Danny looked back at Sam who was smiling at him. He nodded and smiled back before turning invisible and heading back into the city. Instantly, the crowd stopped.

" What did you do that for?" asked Jack. " We almost had him!"

Everyone seemed to be staring at Sam. She walked out infront of everyone, not sure what to say to them. She had to think of something and think of it quick.

" You shouldn't have accused that poor ghost of being half human. From what Plasmius said, the halfa wants us all destroyed, but that ghost saved my life! If he were evil, wouldn't he have just let me fall?" Sam asked everyone.

Some murmuring went on within the crowd and Sam stood infront of them with a proud smile on her face.

" Are you mad!" cried Maddie. " He's probably just trying to fool us! He's trying to make it seem like he's the good guy!"

Sam's smile instantly faded at Maddie's comment. Then, the other people in the crowd began to agree. Now Sam really didn't know what to say. Her parents walked up to her, each looking extremely angry.

" Samantha," said her mother. " you're grounded."

" For letting that ghost escape," added her father.

" What? Hey, he could have done that at anytime!" cried Sam in protest.

" But he didn't," said her mother. " He turned invisible after you told him to. Now get home, young lady."

Sam sighed as she began moving through the crowd. People moved out of her way like they were afraid to touch her. Everytime she looked at someone, they had a cold expression set on their face. It was like that until she reached her home and went upstairs to her room. She walked over to her bed and noticed a small indent in it as if someone was sitting on it.

" Danny?" she asked.

" Hey, Sam," he said, turning visible again. " Are your parents here?"

" No, they grounded me for letting you get away. The whole town is upset with me."

" Wow. I'm sorry, Sam," Danny apologized. " If I'd have thought of it myself, you wouldn't be in so much trouble."

" Hey, don't worry about it. You're my friend, Danny," Sam smiled.

Danny smiled back. " I guess I should probably get back home now. The others are probably worried. I'll tell them you're okay."

Sam nodded and watched as Danny flew out her open window. She hoped he'd be okay for the rest of the night. She didn't know what she'd do if Danny were to get hurt or captured by the town, but she knew Danny would beat Plasmius again and everything would be how it used to be. Yeah. That's what would happen. She kept telling herself that for the rest of the night, but she still had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that said this battle could be different this time.


	7. A Plan Set Into Action

DGG: Well, I'm not gonna say that much right here only b/c I'm sure u all would love to get to the story...unless of course u don't read this part up here from me so then it really wouldn't matter then...so I'll just stop typing and let u all get to the story...unless u don't read this part anyway, then you've already gotten to the story. heehee.

( And I'm sorry about not updating...I just lost interest in the stupid slow computer that I have. Stupid dial-up. So yeah.)

Chpt 7: A Plan Set Into Action

Danny looked at his alarm clock.

" One-Thirty A.M," he read aloud. " Does no one sleep in this town?"

Danny looked back out his window to the dimly lit streets below. Everyone was still out trying to find the ghost-boy they'd seen earlier. They were definately determined.

Danny began pacing around his room. The whole town was now mad at Sam, and it was somewhat his fault. If he would have just thought of going invisible and going home in the first place, Sam wouldn't have had to remind him. Sure the whole town was chasing him, but why couldn't he have just stayed calm? Maybe it was just because the town accused him of being the halfa, eventhough they were right. Maybe it was the fact that his own parents were out to get him, eventhough they didn't know it.

" Man this sucks!" cried Danny, kicking his dresser and making a few things fall off. One of the items that fell caught Danny's attention as it made a crunch sound when it hit the floor, like something broke.

Danny looked down to see a picture frame lying face down. He picked it up, a few pieces of the broken glass falling to the ground, and looked at the picture of his family. He and Jazz were standing in front of their parents. They all looked so happy. The picture was taken before Danny became half ghost. Everything seemed more peaceful then. Back then, all he had to do was think that his parents were crazy for trying to hunt ghosts. Back then, ghosts hadn't been real. All he had to worry about was school. Now, he had to worry about what ghost could be lurking around the next corner, waiting to strike like a cat about to pounce on its prey. Now the whole town thought they were Danny's prey. He sighed, putting the picture back on his dresser. What he wouldn't do to have his care-free days back.

The next day, the only people within the Fenton household were Danny and Jazz. No one had come home from the night before, but they weren't too concerned about it at the moment. They stayed in Danny's room all day, sitting on his bed and talking most of the time.

" So, how long do you think your powers will be secret?" Jazz asked.

Danny looked at her, " Probably not much longer. Vlad will eventually lead them right to me if they don't fine me on their own."

Jazz thought about Danny's words. He was right. Plasmius' clues would narrow the search until it directly targeted him.

Danny suddenly turned from his sister and walked to his window to look outside at the dreary skies. " I can't believe they're all out looking for me."

" Don't worry, Danny," smiled Jazz. " This'll all be over sooner than we think."

" It'll be over sooner if I just turn myself in," said Danny.

" Don't talk like that!" cried Jazz, startling Danny.

" Don't worry, I'm not going to turn myself over to them," said Danny reassuringly, still staring outside.

" Well, don't scare me like that!"

" Sorry, Jazz. I didn't mean to."

Suddenly, Danny's bedroom door burst open with a loud bang against the wall, making Jazz and Danny jump as they turned to see who was at the door. It was Tucker, and he was breathless.

" Dude, what's up?" asked Danny, slightly alarmed as he ran over to his friend, Jazz right behind him.

" They...they think... they found...the ghost-boy..." Tucker panted.

" What!" cried Danny and Jazz.

Tuck walked over and sat down on Danny's bed to catch his breath. After a few moments, he finally spoke.

" No, dude... get this!" Tucker laughed a little. " They think it's Dash!"

Danny's jaw nearly hit the floor. " Are you serious!" he laughed too.

" Yeah! Everyone's chasing him around the town!"

Tucker and Danny both fell to the floor in a fit of laughter, leaving Jazz to roll her eyes at them, but at least Danny was happy.

" Dude, why do they think it's Dash?" Danny asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

" Because they threw a stick at him and he dodged it, but they all thought it went through! They also threw him up into the air and he grabbed onto a tree branch, but they thought he was floating!" cried Tuck.

" Man, it was all pretty obvious, but I guess most of those guys haven't slept for awhile."

" So how long do you think we have before they figure out that Dash is just a human?" asked Jazz.

" Probably not for too much longer, but it's good to savor it while it lasts," Tuck laughed some more. Then calming down, he changed the subject. " So, have you talked to Sam?"

" Not since last night," Danny answered, shaking his head. " Man, I can't believe she got grounded."

" Everyone's acting pretty crazy, dude. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see Sam in a day or two."

" I hope so."

" Well, if you didn't want your friend to get in trouble, you should have just given up and let them capture you in the first place," said a fourth voice.

Danny's eyes began to glow green with anger at the sound of the foreign voice. Then, Vlad appeared in the center of Danny's room.

" Why are you here?" Danny roared.

" That's not any way to greet a guest, Danny," Vlad smirked.

" What do you want?" Danny asked, his voice full of venom.

" Oh nothing. I just came by to see how my favorite young ghost was doing," said Vlad as he began to pace around Danny's bedroom.

" Why are you doing this to Danny? You know he's the halfa!" roared Jazz, equally infuriated by the evil halfa's presence.

" I know, but I thought it would be fun to watch him suffer," Vlad chuckled.

" Why don't you just destroy me, and get it over with?" Danny asked, his voice a mixture of hate and sadness.

" Because I'm going to make sure that the whole town knows you're the one they've been searching for! What will your mother and father think when they find out you're the halfa? And what will the town think about your parents - the ghost hunters- if they can't even figure out that it's their own son they're looking for? I can't wait for the day you're found out, Danny," said Vlad.

Danny couldn't take anymore; he turned into a ghost ready to attack his arch-rival.

" Are you really going to fight me, Daniel? You know that you don't stand a chance against me."

" That doesn't mean I won't try!" cried the young halfa as he lunged for Vlad.

He was just about to reach Vlad when the older ghost stepped aside and Danny flew past. Just before poor Danny flew through the window, Vlad grabbed his left leg, spun the boy around, and let go of him, making Danny fly headfirst into his bedroom wall with a great amount of force.

" Danny!" cried Jazz.

Danny fell to the floor with a thud onto his stomach. After a few minutes, he began to get up but kept falling back down. His arms were so wobbly, and his legs didn't seem to want to cooperate with him at the moment. He managed to look up at where he'd hit the wall and saw a huge dent with tons of small cracks protruding from the area; it resembled a spider web to Danny. Suddenly, he started to think that he was a small, care-free fly who was zooming blindly into that web where he would be caught forever in the spider's sinister strings; the strings that would be his downfall. Vlad was the spider who was weaving his web of pure evil and tightening the strings around him. Then, Danny fell back down one last time to the ground and blacked out...

" Danny? Danny?" asked a far-away voice.

" Is he any better?" asked another.

" He's still knocked out," said the first voice again.

" When do you think he'll wake up?"

" Hopefully soon."

As the unknown voices began to get louder and come in clearer, Danny began to remember who they belonged to; Tucker and Jasmine.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and came into focus at the two faces that were staring down at him with concern.

" Wh-what happened?" he asked.

" Um, you hit a wall and passed out," answered Tucker. " And it is as lame as it sounds."

" Okay, then what?" asked Danny.

" Well, after you were completely out cold, Vlad laughed evilly and started saying how he just won this little battle, then disappeared," finished Tuck.

" Man," whined Danny as he put a hand to his throbbing head.

" Um...he gave out another clue too," Jazz piped up.

" Yeah, he said that The Halfa is younger than eighteen," said Tuck.

" Great," Danny said sarcastically.

" Maybe we could send you into hiding or something?" suggested Tuck.

" That's a good idea, but I think they'll suspect something if Danny goes missing," said Jazz.

" Who knows? Maybe the town will think the ghost-boy kidnapped Danny or something."

" Hey, he may have a chance of getting by with that. The town _is_ acting crazy. Danny is the last person they would suspect, especially our parents. Of all people, they would think Danny got kidnapped."

" And where exactly would I go to?" asked Danny.

" Well, I don't know. Somewhere away from Amity Park," said Jazz.

" Yeah, I could do that, but then Vlad will probably follow me and tell whatever town I'm in or near about me so they can search for me there too. I probably won't be safe anywhere," Danny told them.

" Y'know, I think he has a point," said Tucker.

For a few minutes, everyone in the room sat in silence. Minutes passed by when suddenly they could hear a faint pinging sound coming from down the hall.

" My computer!" cried Jazz as she ran out of the room to get it. When she came back she was carrying her laptop with a smile on her face. " Guess who it is."

" Sam?" asked Tuck and Danny.

Jazz nodded her head and sat the computer down on Danny's bed and brought up the webcam box with the goth girl's image on it.

" Hey, Sam, what's up?" asked Tuck cheerily.

" Um..not too much," she said before catching sight of Danny. " Whoa. What happened to you?"

" He ran into a wall," answered Tuck.

"...Okay..." said Sam. " Guys, I don't have much time...actually I might...but just in case, I need to tell you this."

" What?" all three teens in Danny's room asked.

" I heard my parents talking last night. They said they heard something about a ghost attack that will happen sometime today!"

" A ghost attack? Why would the ghosts be planning an attack? They practically already run the town now, don't they?" asked Tuck.

" Oh no!" Jazz gasped. " Danny can't fight! If a whole horde of ghosts suddenly appears, who's going to try and stop them?"

" I probably couldn't stop 'em anyway," Danny said, sounding a bit groggy.

" Well, I don't know why they'd be planning one, but someone has to do something! The ghosts are coming from the ghost zone right?" asked Sam.

" Yeah," Jazz and Tuck said together.

" And who has a ghost portal that needs to be closed?" Sam asked them.

" Oh no," said Jazz.

" Do you have anymore info, Sam?" Tucker asked as Jazz ran from Danny's room.

" Not that I know of," she answered.

" Okay, well, keep us posted, Sam. We'll try to find a way to prevent this ghost invasion."

Sam nodded. She looked over at Danny who looked like he was in agonizing pain. " Are you going to be all right, Danny?"

" I'll...be fine. I just need to rest for awhile," he answered, pain evident in his voice.

Both Tuck and Sam looked at him with concern on their faces. He practically just got out of the hospital, they didn't want him back in it.

" Okay, I made sure the door is closed," said Jazz as she came back upstairs. " We don't have to worry about a ghost invasion happening today."

" Au contraire, Jasmine," said Plamius's evil voice.

Danny's eyes flared green again. He began to get up, but Tuck held him down.

" Let go of me!"

" Sorry, dude, but you need to catch up on your rest!" cried Tuck, the strain from trying to restrain the young ghost-boy showing in his voice.

Suddenly, Danny turned into a ghost, went intangible, and floated just over Tucker's head.

" Hey, man, that's not fair!" cried Tucker, trying to jump in the air and catch his friend.

" Where are you?" cried Danny angrily.

" I'm right here," answered Plamius.

" Show yourself!"

" Oh, but I already am."

" D-Danny, look," Tuck pointed to the computer screen.

Danny looked down and saw Plasmius's face.

" What did you do with Sam!" Danny cried.

" Nothing, Daniel, she's perfectly fine. You always have to assume the worst, don't you?" answered Plamius.

" Then why are you over there?" asked Jazz, sitting down on the bed and facing the computer.

" I just wanted to see how young Danny was. Can't I check up on the boy?" asked Plasmius.

" Where's Sam?" asked Danny, faltering in the air a bit.

" Right here," Plasmius held up the goth-girl by the back of her shirt; she was unconscious.

" You'd better leave her alone!" yelled Tuck.

" The whole town is on my side. They see me as a kind of savior. I wouldn't harm this girl. Yet," Plamius finished darkly.

Tuck and Jazz looked from the screen to Danny. He was floating in mid-air just staring at the computer screen. It looked like he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Vlad's voice snapped them all out of it as they looked back at the screen.

" This town will hate you even more, Danny. As soon as I tell them this girl has been kidnapped by The Halfa, you'll be doomed for sure," Vlad's face wore a twisted smile.

" That plan won't work because I won't let you take her!" Danny cried, darkness in his voice.

" Trust me. You can't stop me. In fact, you won't make it here in time. With your little head injury, you'll never get here before I hide her from the light of day."

" We'll see about that," said Danny as he flew out his open window.

Tuck and Jazz ran over to the window and looked outside as Danny flew towards Sam's home.

" We have to follow him! We can't let him get caught!" cried Jazz.

Tuck nodded in agreement and they both ran for the front door.

&&&

Danny flew through the skies, not taking any notice at how many people gasped and had started to chase after him. He had to get to Sam. He just had to. He got her in enough trouble as it was. Suddenly, a splitting pain when through Danny from the top of his already throbbing head. He lost complete concentration and crashed into a nearby tree. Danny layed as limp as a noodle on one of the tree's upper brances. After a few seconds, he began to sit up, and he rubbed his head.

" Ow. What the heck just happened?" he asked himself. He put his hand to the top of his head which sent a small lightening bolt of pain throughout his ghostly body.

While sitting there, Danny decided to test out some more of his ghost powers. He tried going invisible and intangible, but they both didn't work.

' _Great,_' he thought to himself. '_ Things couldn't possibly get any worse!_' Danny leaned back against the giant trunk of the tree and was suddenly proven wrong.

The young boy looked down passed the other branches jutting from the tree down to the ground where an angry mob had formed.

" We've got you now, Halfa!" cried someone from the mob, the rest of the people cheering.

Danny sat frozen like an icicle. What could he do? His powers were shorted out for the moment! Danny thought everything through in his mind, but couldn't think of anything he could possibly do to get out of this. They were going to catch him and expose his secret, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

&&&

Tuck and Jazz were still running. They'd lost sight of Danny some time ago, but they knew where he was headed. Hopefully he made it in time to help Sam. Suddenly, Tuck and Jazz stopped as they saw a massive crowd surrounding a giant tree and listened to the things they were saying.

" Oh no! I think Danny might be stuck!" cried Tuck.

" But if he's a ghost, shouldn't he just be able to turn invisible and leave?" asked Jazz.

" I don't know. You'd think, but we have to help him anyways," said Tuck. " HEY EVERYONE!" Tuck yelled at the crowd. They all turned to face the young tech-geek. " I SWEAR THAT A GHOST WAS JUST CHASING US!"

" Don't worry, Tucker, we've cornered The Halfa in this tree," Jack answered excitedly.

" Well you must have the wrong ghost then! We watched someone go into an alleyway and...and..." Jazz stammered.

" There was a huge flash and suddenly a ghost flew out!" Tuck finished for her. " Yeah, and he saw us and he threatened us!"

The crowd looked from the tree to the two teenagers. Finally someone piped up, " Well where is he?"

" Um...he's that way!" cried Jazz, pointing behind Tucker and herself.

Instantly the mob went stampeding in that very direction. Tuck and Jazz had to run off to the side of the road onto someone's front stoop in order to escape being trampled. When the crowd was out of sight, Tuck and Jazz ran to the tree to find that Danny was sitting way at the top.

" Dude, what are you doing?" asked Tuck.

" My powers shorted out while I was flying," Danny answered. " I'll bet Vlad's taken Sam far away by now." Danny looked down sadly.

Tuck and Jazz looked up at him. Neither of them were sure of what to say. Then, Tucker got an idea.

" Hey, I'll go on to Sam's and see if everything is all right. Okay?" Tuck called up the tree then took off running. Danny's green orbs went wide with a hint of fear inside them.

" No, Tucker, don't!" he yelled, but it was too late. Tuck wasn't turning back.

Without thinking, Danny jumped into the air to fly after his friend, but instead ended up falling towards his sister.

" Danny!" cried Jazz.

The ground came closer and closer to the young ghost. He had to think fast. Just before he hit the ground he reached out and grabbed a tree limb, stopping his descent. Jazz heaved a sigh of relief. Danny looked down at her and smiled. Suddenly, the tree branch snapped and he fell the much shorter distance to the ground onto his bottom.

" Danny, are you okay?" asked Jazz, knealing down beside him.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get to Tucker before he gets to Sam's," answered Danny, rubbing his now sore backside.

" I know. I was just about to run after him," agreed Jazz. " You don't think that he could be..."

Danny looked his older sister in the eyes, " Yeah. He's headed for a trap."

Suddenly, and ectoplasmic net flew out of nowhere trapping the ghost boy within its confines.

" You don't know how right you are, Ghost-child."


	8. Getting Worse

Chpt 8: Getting Worse

Skulker stepped away from the shadows and stood just before Danny. He watched with a smile as Danny struggled to get himself out of the net with his siter's help.

" How do you like it? No ghost can phase through it," said Skulker.

" What are you doing here?" asked Danny.

" I'm here to stop you, Ghost-child."

" From what?"

Skulker smirked as a whole swarm of ghosts suddenly became visible in the skies. Every one of them glared daggers at Danny; daggers that could be thrown any second.

" You're going to stop him from attacking?" asked Jazz.

Skulker looked to the red-headed teen. " Don't be rediculous. He couldn't stop _all_ of us. Our boss told us he was injured and can't fight very well. But just in case he happened to get his powers back, I've sealed him within my net so all he can do is watch what's about to unfold."

" Unfold?" Danny repeated. " What do you mean?"

" You'll find out soon enough."

" Like now for instance," Vlad's voice said, seeming to come from nowhere.

Danny felt his anger boiling up inside him once again. " What have you done with my friends?" the young ghost-halfa yelled.

" I haven't done anything with them. They're perfectly safe," Vlad answered, appearing beside Skulker. "Infact, they're right here." Vlad threw Sam and Tucker to the ground. Both teens were already unconscious.

Jazz gasped and Danny tried even harder to find a way out of his small prison.

" Now there's just one person left that we have to catch, and how lucky we all are that she is right infront of us," smirked Vlad.

Danny looked to Jazz. " Run."

" Running won't do your sister any good. There are too many ghosts around; they'll catch her in no time. So, no matter what she decides to do she'll be captured. The easiest thing to do would be to just stay right where she is," said Vlad.

Danny and Jazz knew that he was right. There was nothing either of them could do.

Vlad smirked. " Everyone, I believe you know what to do."

With that, all the ghosts took off in different directions, attacking random objects as they went by. Destroying walls in houses and other buildings, creating huge craters in the middle of the roads, slicing trees in half, anything that was possible. The only ghost left standing infront of Danny and Jazz was Plasmius himself. He stood with an evil smirk on his face. After a few moments of staring into young Danny's eyes, he picked up Sam and Tucker, then looked to Jasmine.

" Well, are you going to come willingly? Or am I going to have to do this the hard way?" Vlad asked.

Jazz sighed as she stood up and walked towards the evil halfa.

" No! Jazz, don't!" cried Danny, struggling to get free.

" Don't worry, Danny, I won't harm your precious sister. I would never do that. And the others will be fine as well. It's as if you don't trust me."

Danny shot Vlad a look, " Maybe that's because I don't!" he yelled.

Vlad smirked one final time. Without saying another word, he grabbed Jazz and transported out of sight.

As soon as he left, the net around Danny ceased to exsist and he stood up. All of Danny's enemies were out of the ghost-zone and onto his territory, destroying anything they desired. But why? What was Vlad trying to do? Suddenly, a thought struck Danny. That's when he saw Vlad reappear on top of a building to talk with the town once again.

" Everyone, something terrible has happened! Four of your children have been kidnapped!" Plasmius announced to the crowd standing before him on the street. Everyone gasped. " Yes. The children who were taken are Tucker Foley, Samantha Manson, Jasmine Fenton, and Danny Fenton." The crowd gave another horrifed gasp.

" W-was it The Halfa?" Maddie asked, knowing what Plasmius' answer would be.

Everyone watched as Plasmius nodded sadly. " Where he has taken these four children, I know not. But I will stop at nothing to find them for you and bring them back here where they'll be safe. And just look around you at your precious neighborhood. The Halfa can't just stop with taking the children, but has to try and destroy your town - your very homes!"

Danny watched as the mob roared with anger like a ferocious lion being taunted with a stick. There was nothing he could do. Plasmius had all the upper hands and had since the beginning. At this point, Danny thought that maybe he should just turn himself in.

" If you want these children back, why don't you ask The Halfa to return them? Afterall, he's standing right over there."

The crowd turned their heads to the left to see the ghost-boy they'd been chasing earlier. Without hesitation, the town started after him. For awhile Danny stood in shock - a deer in headlights - but as they came charging closer, he quickly gathered his wits back together and ran. While he ran, he looked in various places to see all his ghost-enemies smirking evilly at him. They all knew what was in store for him; they sat back, eager to watch.

Danny looked behind him to see the mob catching up with him fast. He had to get away. Danny had to check. He put his right arm infront of him as he ran and tried to conjure up a ghost ray. Nothing but a small spark of energy left his hand.

" Darn it!" he cried. " My powers still aren't back! I can't keep running like this forever!"

As soon as those words left Danny's mouth, everything froze in place. A strange medallion was then placed around Danny's neck by an unknown ghost who flew off to the side right after his task. Danny could now move, but due to the fact that he had been right in the middle of running, faultered and fell to the ground. He rubbed his sore bottom before looking around and realizing that everything was very quiet. He cautiously got up and turned around to see everyone suspended in the air. All the ghosts around him sat plastered in their places. He walked over to his parents, who were a couple of the people leading this mad frenzy, and waved his hand over their faces, but they did nothing.

" What's going on?" Danny asked himself. " What happened, and what's around my neck?"

" I believe I can answer that," answered an unfamiliar voice.

The young ghost-hybrid whipped around to find a new ghost.

" Great, you probably want to fight me too, right?" asked Danny.

" No, I've come here to help you."

" Who are you?"

" I am Clockwork. I oversee all time and have the ability to stop, fast-forward, rewind and also see into the future," answered the ghost while changing his current form to that of an old man. " And the medallion you are wearing permits you to move around while time is frozen.

" So you stopped everybody? Why?" asked Danny, ignoring the medallion part.

" You are at an unfair advantage without the use of your powers. I also know what will happen if these people capture you. That future is not a good one. I'm here to try and stop that future from happening. If you're gone, Vlad will take over this world and the ghost world," explained Clockwork, changing again, but this time to the form of a small boy.

" So you're changing the future? You're allowed to do that?"

" If I change it for the better, yes. For this reason I can't let these people capture you. If they do, it'll be the end of you, and the end of both worlds as we know them."

" Then what are you going to do?"

" I'm going to rewind time back to when the net you were contained in vanishes. Once that happens, you are to run away to somewhere safe. A place that no one would think to look for you."

" Okay. I can do that," nodded Danny. " Thanks."

" Don't worry about it," answered Clockwork as he began to rewind time.

* * *

" Don't worry, Danny, I won't harm your precious sister. I would never do that. And the others will be fine as well. It's as if you don't trust me."

Danny shot Vlad a look, " Maybe that's because I don't!" he yelled.

Vlad smirked one final time and without saying another word, grabbed Jasmine and transported out of sight.

As soon as he left, the net around Danny ceased to exsist and he stood up. Heeding Clockwork's advice, Danny took off running before Vlad started talking to everyone. This time as he ran, none of the ghosts payed attention to him. They were still busy destroying things, pretending that it was Danny that did it. Finally, he made it to an alley where he hid behind a large disgusting dumpster and changed back into a human.

" Finally, I can relax for a little while," Danny said to himself, relieved for the moment. Suddenly, he heard a stampede of feet running through the streets. Everyone was probably looking for him. Danny closed his eyes and rested his head against the grisly brick wall in an attempt to relax when suddenly a huge shadow was cast over him.

" Hey," complained Danny. " Do you mind?"

" Fenton?" asked an all too familiar voice.

Danny opened his eyes to see none other than Dash Baxter staring down at him.

" Dash!" cried Danny.

" I thought you got kidnapped by that halfa."

" What? Oh! I was. But I...uh...managed to escape," Danny said, playing along with Plasmius' lie.

" Everyone, I didn't find The Halfa, but I did find Fenton!" yelled Dash over his shoulder.

Instantly a crowd of people came charging into the narrow alley to see if what the block-headed football star said was the truth. At the sight of Danny, the crowd was in a mixture of shock and happiness. The people directly infront grabbed Danny, pulled him onto his feet, and made their way back out to the main street.

" Okay you can let go now. I'm fine," said Danny, breaking free of everyone's hands.

" Danny!" cried his mother while running towards him, embracing him tightly once she reached him.

" Hi, Mom," said Danny, embarrassment coursing through his body.

" Danny, I thought I'd never see you again!" Maddie cried, giving him kisses.

" Okay, Mom, I'm fine!" cried Danny, trying to break free.

Suddenly, Danny's mother let go of him and looked down at him with seriousness covering her features. " Danny," she said, " where are the others?"

Danny could feel everyone's eyes lock onto him, expecting a hopeful answer. Danny gulped before opening his mouth.

" Well, I...I really don't know where they are. The Halfa didn't explain anything. He sort of just...took us," said Danny.

" Well, how did you escape?" someone asked.

Danny gulped again. How was he supposed to answer that question?

" Um...well..." he started, but was cut off by his arch nemisis' voice.

" Danny, you escaped the evil halfa's clutches! How fortunate for you," said Plasmius, false happiness in every ounce of his twisted voice.

Everyone looked to Plasmius with happiness on their faces. Well, everyone except for Danny.

" You must have been too much for The Halfa to handle. But go on and tell us how you escaped," Plasmius grinned. " I'm sorry to have interrupted you."

" Well," Danny began, searching his brain for something to tell everyone. " He...he was flying through the air and had ahold of us, and I woke up and saw everyone else unconsious. Since I was the first one awake, I must have taken The Halfa by surprise because I heard him gasp and then...um...he just...well he dropped me," Danny told everyone.

" He just dropped you? You didn't have to fight him or anything?" asked Paulina.

" Yeah...lucky me," Danny smiled cheesily at her.

" If you fell, where'd you land?" asked his mother.

" Um...we were luckily passing a tree along the way and I grabbed onto the branches. Then...I ran into that alley and hid behind the dumpster. That's when Dash found me."

" What did The Halfa look like?" someone from the crowd called.

Great. He couldn't say what The Halfa looked like. He couldn't just say, " Hey, he looks like me. Infact, I'm the ghost you've been looking for!" Well, he could, but Clockwork said that would be the end of him. So he had to think of something to tell these people and fast.

" Actually, I didn't really get a good look at him before I fell. Um...I did notice that he had green eyes though. But that's all," said Danny.

" That's it? He's the one who captured you, and you don't even know what he looks like?" cried Paulina.

" Oh well. At least your safe, Danny," said Maddie, hugging her son tightly again. Once she let go, she spoke to everyone around her. " And from now on, I think we should all keep our children with us. We can't risk anymore of them being kidnapped by The Halfa."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and started running back to find their children. Maddie grabbed Danny by the wrist and pulled him along behind her.

" Where are we going?" asked Danny.

" Home," came his mothers simple answer.

As Danny walked with his mother, he turned his head to see Plasmius staring at him. Danny gave him one more scowl before Plasmius flew the opposite direction.

When they arrived at home, Danny was ordered to lie down on the couch.

" Lie down? What do I need to do that for?" Danny argued.

" Don't argue with me, Danny Fenton, I thought I'd lost both my children just a few short moments ago. Now just do as I say and lay down on the couch!" his mother cried at him.

Danny didn't argue with her. When she got upset, it was best to do as she wanted. Just as Danny sat down, he let out a cry of pain. He'd forgotten all about his head injury from earlier.

" Danny!" cried Maddie.

" No...don't worry. I'm...fine," he said through the pain.

" You don't sound fine," his mother said, hurrying over next to her son.

" Don't worry. I...I just stubbed my toe, that's all," Danny smiled weakly.

Maddie gave him an equally weak smile before getting up and going into the kitchen. After she was out of sight, Danny layed down on the couch, his head still throbbing from the recent lightening bolt of pain. Before he fell asleep, he thought about how he was going to get his friends back. Where could Vlad be hiding them and how would he find out? For poor Danny this was just another hurdle, but would he be able to make it over and get the answers he needed?


	9. The Beginning of the End?

Chpt 9: The Beginning of the End?

By the time Danny woke up from his nap, his father had returned home. He had no choice but to re-tell his story of how he "escaped" the evil ghost's clutches. After about a million questions from both his parents after he'd finished the story, he finally persuaded his mom to let him go up to his own room. She didn't want to let him out of her sight ever since she brought him back home. Finally he had some time to breathe. He had some silence and privacy to think about how to would get his friends back. The problem was he didn't know where to start. They could possibly be in the ghost zone, or maybe they were still in the city. Danny ruffled his hair in frustration. He had absolutely no leads! The only thing he could think of doing was confronting Plasmius about it. Really it was the only thing he could do. He couldn't sit by any longer. He had to find his arch-rival.

Danny sat up from his bed and decided he'd better come up with something to make sure no one would come in and check on him. He walked over to his door, opened it and walked into the hall. He looked over the stair railing and saw his parents sitting in the living room.

" Hey, Mom," said Danny. " I'm going to go to sleep now. It's been a long day."

Maddie looked up at her son, " Okay, honey. Good night."

" Good night, son," said Jack.

Danny smiled as he walked back to his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

After that he quickly changed into a ghost and flew out into the night to find Plasmius. He flew around silently for a few minutes looking everywhere, but didn't have to look for long. Soon he saw a black fortress in the distance hovering above the town.

" Since when was this here?" Danny asked himself.

He flew up to the front doors which were instantly thrown open.

" Daniel, you made it," Plasmius smiled. " I wondered how long it would be before you came here."

" Where are my friends?" Danny demanded.

" Don't worry, they're safe. They're right inside," Plasmius said.

" How do I know you're telling the truth?"

" Why wouldn't I be?"

Danny and Vlad locked eyes and exchanged glares at one another until Vlad grabbed young Danny's collar and pulled him inside the humongous castle, the doors closing behind them.

" Do you like my new home, Daniel? No human can see it. Only ghosts can," Plasmius said.

" Enough small talk! I came here to get my friends back, and I'm not leaving without them!" cried Danny.

" Really? Because I don't think you'll be leaving at all."

With those words, Plasmius began attacking Danny with all his might, hitting him with his small pink ectoplasmic blasts. After awhile, he stopped his attack abrubtly as Danny stumbled backwards into the stone wall behind him in a daze.

" Come on, Danny. It wouldn't be a fair fight if I didn't allow you to attack me at least once," taunted Plasmius. Danny looked up with anger in his eyes. Before Plasmius could do anything, Danny flew towards him and pinned him to the ground. " Very good, Daniel, I am impressed. Too bad you're still too weak to defeat me." Plasmius then turned intangible and phased through the floor, leaving Danny alone in the room.

The young ghost hybrid looked around rapidly. Plasmius couldn't be too far away. Instantly, Danny was thrown forward. This time he was able to catch himself and stop from being splattered against the wall. He turned around to see Plasmius with a smug look on his face.

" You didn't actually think I left, did you?" he asked.

Danny glared at his nemesis again, " No. I didn't."

" So much venom in your voice, Daniel. Is it really even necessary? Afterall, this fight isn't going to last much longer."

" Why wouldn't it?" asked Danny.

Plasmius smirked as he suddenly appeared right next to Danny. Without any hesitation, he grabbed his young foe by the wrist and sent what felt like electricity all throughout poor Danny's body. Danny screamed in pain as Plasmius held him in place and laughed. After five minutes of torture, Plasmius let Danny fall to the floor and watched as he turned back to a human.

" W-why are you doing this?" Danny asked weakly, lying flat on his back.

" Maybe in death your question will be answered," said Plasmius. He saw the frightened look in Danny's pain filled eyes and smirked one last time before sending a stream of ectoplasmic energy straight at him. The young ghost-boy screamed in pain as the attack hit him. The light from the attack was so bright that Plasmius couldn't see Danny, but hearing his voice made him smile just the same. When Plasmius finished the attack, Danny lay motionless before him. " It's almost a shame I had to get rid of you like this, Danny. Afterall, you were already weak from crashing into your bedroom wall. Your painful headaches messed with your concentration. Of course, even if you would have been at full-power, I would have still defeated you easily."

" Sir, why did you get rid of him so soon? I thought you were going to torture him more before you attacked him," said Skulker who had watched the entire fight from the shadows.

" I couldn't wait any longer," answered Plasmius. " But now I can get my plan into action. Tomorrow morning we'll round up all the humans and keep them in the park by trapping them in your cages. They'll watch as Danny's friends suffer for not coming forward to say who The Halfa was, and everyone will find out about the horrible mistake they made for trying to find the 'evil ghost.'"

Skulker nodded, " What shall the rest of us do until tomorrow?"

" Get some rest. We'll all need some in order to gather up all the ignorant people in this town."

Skulker nodded again before leaving to tell the other ghosts. Plasmius stayed in the main hall, still looking at Danny. After a few more seconds, he left his castle and headed for the Fenton's home.

" It's getting late, Jack. I think maybe we should go to bed. We'll need to be fully rested to look for Jazz, Sam, and Tuck tomorrow," said Maddie.

" Aw. Do we have to right now?" whined Jack.

" Yes."

" But I'm not even tired yet!"

" Jack Fenton, you march up those steps and you go to bed," ordered Maddie.

Suddenly, there was a knock on their front door.

" I'll get it!" cried Jack as he ran past his wife and opened the door to find Plasmius standing outside.

" Plasmius? What are you doing here?" Maddie asked while walking over to the door.

" I came because I have some terrible news," he answered.

" What kind of terrible news?" asked Jack.

" It regards your son. I'm afraid that he's now missing too."

" What? That's preposterous! Danny is asleep in his room," said Maddie.

" Well if you're so sure, check."

Maddie frowned as she turned and walked upstairs, closely followed by Jack and Plasmius. Maddie knocked on her son's door. " Danny? Honey, are you awake in there?" She tried turning the door knob but found that it was locked. " Well that's strange. Danny has never locked his door before."

" Oh allow me to get us inside," said Plasmius. He took Jack and Maddie and phased them all through the door.

" Whoa, that was cool," said Jack.

" Danny, wake up," said Maddie while flipping on the light. She gasped when she saw that Danny wasn't there. " This...this is impossible! I watched Danny come in here. He has to be here somewhere!"

" I tried to tell you. The Halfa is once again responsible. He sent me a message saying that he'd taken Danny back. I am still on the trail of finding all the missing children and wherever they are is probably where Danny is too. Don't worry, I will rescue them and I will defeat that evil monster. He'll pay for kidnapping all of them," said Plasmius, comforting the distraught parents.

They gave Plasmius a weak smile before he left and flew back to his fortress in the sky. Once inside, he saw the body of Danny still lying on the floor.

" Perhaps we should give you a more proper place to lie in rest," he said to Danny's body. He smirked and picked up the boy by his shirt collar and flew through the ceiling of the main hall into another room. In this room, the three people who occupied it were panicing a bit due to the fact that they thought they were trapped in an invisible box hovering above their town. " Here, I've brought someone here who you all know." Plasmius smirked as he threw Danny to the ground and phased back through the floor.

The three people in the room looked over at the motionless body and gasped.

" Danny!" they all cried. Each of them ran over to him.

" Is he okay?" asked Tuck who was knealing by Danny's left side.

" I-I don't know," answered Sam, who was opposite of Tucker.

Jazz sat behind Danny's head looking at him silently. He wasn't breathing. " Danny..." she said, letting a tear slip from her eyes onto her little brother's cheek.

" No way. Danny can't be...can he?" Tuck asked.

No one said anything. They all stared down at their friend, letting tears fall from their eyes.

" Not after everything we've been through together," Tuck muttered.

No one said much for the rest of the night. They didn't exactly know what to say. Danny was an important person in all their lives and now he was gone. The only thing heard that night was the sound of their sobs and sniffling. Eventually each of them decided to go to sleep and used Danny as a sort of pillow, not wanting to leave his side.

The next morning, the three teens were awakened by many voices. Sam sat up and blinked her eyes many times to adjust them to the new day's bright sun and looked down to see the streets filled with people. She watched as ghosts rallied them down the street in the direction of the park. Jazz and Tuck woke up soon after her and saw the same sight.

" What's going on?" asked Tuck.

" I have no idea," answered Jazz.

" HEY! ANYBODY! HELP US!" Sam cried at them, but no one stopped or even looked up at her.

" Dude, that's weird," said Tuck. " Who wouldn't notice four kids randomly floating in the sky? Especially if one of them yelled at you."

" Maybe we're protected by a barrier," suggested Jazz.

" Probably," Tuck replied.

" Then what can we do?" asked Sam.

" You can come with us," said a foreign voice.

They looked over their shoulders to see three ghost-guards who didn't look like they would be giving them much of a choice. The guards flew over, picked up the three children and flew invisibly ahead of everyone to the park where they placed the children within a cage. A cage that happened to be behind Vlad Plasmius.

" I hope you all enjoy this. You're going to be some of the most important people here today," Plasmius smirked to them.

The three teens glared at him. He turned away from the children so his back was facing them as three gaurds came to float infront of the cage, hiding the people inside. Plasmius then waited for the rest of the town to arrive. He was going to enjoy this.


	10. New Surprises

Chpt 10: New Surprises

A few minutes after Tucker, Sam, and Jazz were all dropped into their cage, humans and ghosts began to arrive. The confused people stood where the ghosts directed them and instantly quieted down when they saw Plasmius standing out in front. Once everyone had arrived, Plasmius began to speak.

" Everyone, I have good news and a bit of bad news," he said. He looked around at everyone's faces to see that all eyes were locked on him. " The Halfa is no more." He waited as everyone cheered. " Yes. I found him and three of the children that he took from you. I defeated him quite easily last night."

The families of the kidnapped children stood infront of the crowd. Sam and Tucker's families looked relieved and a bit confused at the mention of three children only being found. They thought that only three had been captured. Danny's and Jazz's parents stood with grim looks on their faces. They were afraid of who was still missing. Plasmius saw the Fentons and gave them a reassuring smile that didn't help to loosen the knots in the horrified parents' stomachs.

" Notice that I said only three were found. I say that because late last night Danny Fenton was recaptured by the evil ghost-boy. Unfortunately, one child may possibly never be seen again." He heard gasps and murmurs

The three kids in the cage all lowered their heads; each of them thinking about Danny.

" Wh-who wasn't found?" Maddie asked, afraid of the answer.

Plasmius lowered his head in sorrow, " I'm very sorry."

Maddie gasped and cried into her husbands chest as he hugged her tightly.

Jazz heard her mother crying and couldn't bear to have anyone else in the crowd be told anymore lies. "Don't listen to him! He knows where Danny is! He k..."

" Now now, Jasmine, you must remain quiet. You are in a state of shock, afterall," Plasmius interupted. "It was a horrible fight, and unfortunately these children were forced to watch. That was the last time they saw young Daniel."

" Are you still going to try and find him?" asked Jack.

" I searched all night, along with the other ghosts from the ghost-zone, but we didn't find him anywhere. It's as if he vanished into thin air," answered Plasmius.

" LIAR!" yelled an outraged Tuck. " He didn't vanish! You know exactly where he is and so do we!"

" Then tell the crowd where he is," urged Plasmius. " Go on. Tell them."

" Um...well...he's lying on the floor of some...invisible box that's floating in the sky..." answered Tuck.

Sam and Jazz looked at Tuck as if he were crazy. Sure he was in something floating in the sky that was cloaked by invisibility, but the way Tucker explained it made him sound like he was crazy. Surely no one would believe that story. The kids listened for any comments but only heard silence. They could only imagine the looks on everyone's faces as they thought about Tuck's words. At that moment, they were completely grateful that they were being shielded from view by the ghosts infront of them.

" You see, he's obviously in a state of shock," Plasmius announced, breaking the silence. " There's no need to worry about it. This problem will clear up soon. Very soon."

None of the three teens liked the way he ended that sentence. There was just a pinch of venom in those last two words.

" Can we have our children back now?" asked Tucker's mother.

" I'm afraid not," answered Plasmius, shaking his head. " You see, these children did something terrible. They withheld information that you all desperately needed. See, these three children all knew who The Halfa was." Gasps were heard throughout the crowd.

" Samantha, is that why you protected the ghost we were chasing?" asked her mother.

" Yeah, it is. I wasn't going to let you guys capture my friend and tear him limb from limb! If you knew who he was, then you'd know that the scum infront of you is lying!" Sam yelled.

" For their actions, these children must be punished," Plasmius continued. Everyone in the crowd looked at him.

" What do you mean by 'punished'?" asked Maddie?

Before Plasmius could give an answer, a large blue lion jumped infront of the crowd and faced the evil halfa. As Plasmius and the other ghosts stood, shocked by this new arrival, it jumped toward Plasmius and the ghosts behind him, knocking them all out of the way with his powerful left paw. The crowd watched as it attempted to open up the cage that Jazz, Sam, and Tuck were confined in. It bit and clawed, but couldn't seem to break through it. Finally, Plasmius and the others got their nerve back.

" Bertrand!" yelled Plasmius.

The small man hurried over to his leader quickly. " Yes?"

" Take care of this pest."

" Yes sir."

Bertrand flew towards the blue-intruder while transforming himself into a green version of the animal. Bertrand knocked the new enemy away from the cage and pinned him to the ground. They each stared deep into the other's eyes and growled fiercly. Suddenly, the blue lion used it two back legs to kick Bertrand off him, sending him hurling through the air. Bertrand was able to flip over and land on all-fours. He looked back at the other lion and growled some more. The enemy cat didn't miss a beat; he began to run towards Bertrand at full force. The green-ghoul began charging toward his opponent as well. Everyone watched and waited for a clash between the two. The anticipation grew as they got closer and closer. When they were close enough, Bertrand tried to attack, but the blue lion jumped over him, bit onto his tail as he hit the ground and they both transported out of sight.

* * *

Bertrand had no time to react to the bite on his tail. He closed his eyes and roared in pain, and when he opened them again he was on top of a tall skyscraper. He looked around but couldn't see the other ghostly-cat anywhere. He sighed as he turned back to normal and walked over to the edge of the building and looked down. Suddenly, he felt as though he were no longer alone. He turned around, thinking he would see the blue-lion again, but instead saw something that made him freeze.

" You...it's...it's not possible..." Bertrand stammered.

" Oh it's very possible," said an eerie voice before viciously attacking the small ghost.

* * *

" What happened?" someone asked.

" What was that thing?" asked another.

" Where'd they go?"

" People, please. Don't worry about that little interruption. I'm sure Bertrand will take care of the intruder. If not, one of these other fine ghosts will."

All the ghosts seemed as though they were beaming with pride at Plasmius' words.

" Anyway, let's get back to what I was saying before. These children are going to be punished. Not by starvation, torture, or a slow painful death, but by a.. OOF!..." Plasmius was cut off as Bertrand came smashing into his side, knocking them both down.

" What happened!" Plasmius shouted angrily.

Bertrand opened his mouth, but no words came out. It sounded like he was having trouble trying to speak.

" Well answer me this. Is that rogue-ghost taken care of?"

Bertrand shook his head weakly from side to side before he passed out on the ground. This sent the crowd of humans into a terrified frenzy. They began to scatter, but they were stopped by ghosts trying to keep them where they were. Plasmius stood up again and nodded to Skulker who hit a red button connected to his suit. Soon after, a giant cage- like the one Sam, Tuck, and Jazz were being held in- materialized around the frightened humans, trapping them inside.

" Hey! What's the big idea!" people cried.

" Everyone, I did it for your own safety. You can't all be roaming around as easy prey for that hungry beast. You all will stay here in the park where I can keep a close eye on you."

Everyone looked at eachother with concerned looks on their faces. Sam, Jazz, and Tuck stared down at the unconcious ghost. Something felt strange to them. That ghost-lion was trying to break them out of their cage. But why? Why would some unidentified ghost be trying to help them? The only ghost they knew of that would try to save them was Danny, and he was dead. They couldn't figure it out. What ghost out there wasn't working with Vlad? They thought as hard as they could, but they only drew up blanks.

Plasmius had decided that everyone could use a rest. After the news of Danny "missing" and the attack by the rogue ghost, everyone should have a little time to rest. He also put a sound barrier on Tuck, Sam, and Jazz's cage so they couldn't tell anyone what really happened to their friend. They tried not to let it bother them too much, but what did bother them was Plasmius saying that they were going to be punished.

" What do you think he's going to do to us?" asked Tucker, a tiny hint of fear sounding in his voice.

" I don't know. He got cut off before he could tell the town, and now he's just delaying it even more," answered Jazz.

" Well, he named what they weren't going to be. What else is there to do to us?" asked Sam.

" I don't know. At the moment, I'm concerned a little about what he's upto now. He's lied about everything so far and he's obviously not just keeping everyone in that huge cage for protection," said Jazz.

" Why do you think he's gone to all this trouble? Remember what Danny said earlier? Plasmius could have wasted him long ago, so why did he make the town search for him?" asked Tucker.

" Probably to torture him! You saw how Danny was after all this started!" Sam exclaimed angrily.

Tuck gasped in shock then looked away from the goth-girl, almost ashamed to say anything else.

" I'm sorry, Tuck, " she apologized. " I'm just upset. I keep thinking about Danny. I just can't believe that he's...gone."

They all nodded in agreement.

" We can't let Plasmius get away with this! We have to do something!" Jazz declared.

" Like what?" asked Tuck. " We're trapped in this cage and there's no getting out of it."

" Well...I don't know," she admitted. " But...we can't just let him get away with killing my little brother! Your best friend!"

Tuck and Sam thought about it, and Jazz brought up a good point. But how were they supposed to do anything? Humans with no weapons for fighting ghosts couldn't do a thing.

" Well, what if that other ghost-lion comes back?" asked Jazz. " It looked like it was trying to get us out of here."

" Yeah, but why? For all we know it could have just wanted us for dinner," said Sam.

" Then again, there were other people it could have gotten to if it wanted to eat," Tuck told her.

" So? Maybe we looked tastier!" Sam argued back.

" But everyone else was just standing there! If it wanted to eat, it would have gone for the easier prey!" Tuck shouted back.

" It was a ghost! Maybe he thinks differently than normal lions!"

" You guys, quit arguing!" Jazz cried. " Maybe it did want to eat us, but it could have been trying to free us. Who really knows anymore?"

" Sorry, I guess we're a little on edge," said Sam.

" Yeah," Tuck agreed.

" We're all a bit irritable at the moment, but we can't start turning on eachother. We have to keep strong, especially for Danny. We have to try and devise some sort of a plan against Plasmius. Even if we can't do much, we have to do something. He has to let us out sometime, especially if we're punished," smiled Jazz.

Tuck and Sam looked at eachother and nodded. They all spent the rest of their time trying to come up with something to do. They would avenge Danny.

* * *

Back in town still on the skyscraper, was the thing that had attack Bertrand. He looked in the direction of the park and smirked evilly.

" Plasmius will pay for everything he's done. He can't escape from me."


	11. The Final Battle

Chpt 11: The Final Battle

Everyone was becoming restless when Plasmius returned in the late afternoon. He stood beside Sam, Tucker, and Jasmine's cage as he faced the rest of the town with a smile.

"People, I believe it is time to get back to what I was trying to say before," he smiled. " Like I said, these children must be punished because they did not reveal The Halfa's true identity to you."

Sam, Tuck, and Jazz glared daggers at Plasmius, but the ghost didn't seem to notice.

"Who was it?" someone asked.

Plasmius looked to the children beside him and smirked. " Go on. Tell them who it was."

Silence.

"Even now you still protect him?" gawked Plasmius.

The teens continued to glare at the ghost, not saying a word.

"Hm. Interesting. The boy is dead yet you still want to protect him. Why is that?"

"Because he's our friend," Tuck hissed at him.

"Well, did you three ever stop to think that maybe he was deceiving you?"

"No, but I think that everyone should start realizing that you're deceiving them," Sam snapped.

"Now why would I be doing that?" asked Plasmius innocently.

"Because you're a crooked, evil ghost," Jazz answered him.

Plasmius frowned at her, "Be careful what you say, my dear. You may end up regretting it later."

"I'm not afraid of you, Plasmius," Jasmine hissed darkly.

"We'll just see about that," he smirked.

"Plasmius," Jack piped up from the crowd. " Do you know who it was?"

The evil halfa turned around and merely nodded at the man.

"Well, who was it?" asked Tucker's mother. " Can't you tell us?"

"Do you all really want to know?"

The crowd cheered out "yes" and Plasmius smirked once more.

"Well, if you'd really like to know, I'll tell you," he paused, " the halfa is..."

"Right here," a strange voice cut him off.

Everyone turned their heads to see who it was. Plasmius saw him walking towards them and was at a loss of words.

"Y-you?...But how?" Plasmius stammered.

Danny walked almost stiff-legged towards everyone. His eyes were a shade of red and he had dark rings around his eyes, making him appear to be evil. When the boy spoke, it wasn't with just one voice it was with three. There was a high-pitched almost monotonal voice, a deep and darker sounding voice, and then his own voice which seemed to be the quietest of the three.

Everyone stared in shock as Danny came to a halt inbetween the two cages and stared at Plasmius.

"Danny? He's who we've been looking for?" asked Maddie in disbelief.

"D-Danny...it's so good to see you again..." said Plasmius apprehensively.

Danny continued to glare at his nemesis coldly which made the older ghost take a step backwards.

"Where are you going? You look like you're afraid," laughed Danny. " It's almost like you consider me a threat."

"Hm. Hardly," said Plasmius with false confidence.

With a smirk, Danny transformed into a ghost and fired a ghost-ray at Plasmius. The attack hit him directly in the chest and sent him flying backwards and landing with a thud onto the ground.

"How about now?"

Plasmius sat up slowly, clearly in pain.

"TELL THEM THE TRUTH!" bellowed Danny. Plasmius remained silent. " Tell them! Tell them why you formulated this evil plan to get rid of me! Tell them how I was really the good halfa and that I was trying to protect these people from the evil ghosts! Tell them!"

"Well...it's all very comlicated, you see," Plasmius smiled nervously.

"After I woke up, I found a prophecy in your floating fortress. It said how I would become the most powerful halfa. You did all this to destroy me before that happened. Unfortunately, you're the one who made me this way."

"Danny, what are you talking about?" asked Jazz.

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" Danny exploded, causing Jazz to jump backwards, then he turned his attention back to his nemesis. "Before you attacked me, I turned back into a ghost and somehow absorbed your attack. It caused me to pass out and I turned back into a human. When I woke up I was like this!"

"Wow," Tuck whispered to himself.

"QUIET!" Danny shouted at him, then saw the hurt look on his friend's face. It seemed like Danny's tough expression seemed to soften a bit. He looked back at Plasmius who was cautiously standing up. " You see what your negative power has done to me? I snap at my own friends. The only people who knew for a fact you were lying!"

"Well, Danny, it seems as though that's your fault if you can't control your temper," said Plasmius darkly.

"You'll pay," Danny said simply.

Plasmius stood, ready to attack.

"But this isn't really a fair fight," Danny remarked while transforming back into a human.

"What are you doing, boy? You can't possibly do anything as a mere human," chuckled Plasmius.

Danny bent over and held his stomach as if it hurt. He had a look on his face that showed both concentration and what looked like pain. Suddenly, he came back up and puffed out his chest as his ghost flew out of his body and floated in the air just above him. Everyone watching gasped. Danny turned and smirked at his foe before pointing to him.

"Sick him," Danny ordered.

His ghost smirked and obediantly flew towards Plasmius. The older ghost tried to attack in an attempt that Danny's ghost would retreat, but it dodged everything that Plasmius could dish out. Before Plasmius could do anything else, the ghost flew inside him and then out the back , dragging along Vlad's ghost with him. Danny stood proudly while Plasmius was finally unmasked.

"Vladdie?" asked Jack, surprised. " You're a ghost too?"

Vlad looked to the crowd's shocked faces, to his and Danny's ghosts, to his bare hands, then back to Danny.

"Not so tough now that everyone knows who you really are, are you?" Danny asked cynically.

"Do you really think I care that everyone knows I am half-ghost as well?" asked Vlad.

"No. I don't think you care. Infact, I know you don't. You were going to tell everyone I was dead, and since I couldn't help them, you'd take over this town and make their lives miserable," Danny smirked at him. "I'm sure you would have revealed yourself to them sometime after that."

Everyone's gaze turned back to Vlad. Each expression saying " Is this true?," but Vlad only kept his eyes locked on Danny.

"Go ahead, Danny. Tell them all about my evil intentions. They and you won't be able to do a thing about it once my ghost and I become one again."

"Which by the looks of it, won't be anytime soon," Danny pointed towards their fighting ghosts. Everyone looked as Danny's ghost seemed to be winning. " Enough stalling. Let's fight."

Everyone turned their attention back to Danny and he began to float in the air and charge up a ghost-ray.

"N-no way! Even without your ghost...y-you can still use your ghost powers?" Vlad stammered.

Danny merely smirked before unleashing his attack.

Jazz, Tuck, and Sam watched in horror at the fights that were going on right before them.

"This...this isn't like Danny. That...that can't be him out there!" exclaimed Tucker.

"I know how you feel," Jazz spoke tranquilly. " But if what Danny said was true, then he can't help the way he's acting."

"I can't take this. Vlad may be a creep, but we can't just let Danny destroy him! The man may deserve it, but he's another human being!" cried Sam. " We have to do something!"

"But what? Even if we could get out of here, we'd be no match for Danny. With the way he's acting, he could turn around and attack us," said Jazz.

They watched as Danny pummeled Vlad with more ghost attacks. Horror was on everyone's faces. Maddie couldn't bare to watch the scene infront of her and had her face buried in her husband's chest. The sight was almost too much for anyone to watch.

"Sir, do you want us to do anything?" asked Skulker, alarmed.

"Y.." Vlad's order was cut short by a punch to the face.

Sam couldn't take anymore.

"Danny! You have to stop this! He can't fight you without his ghost powers! You have an unfair advantage!" she screamed.

Danny stopped his attack and landed gently on the ground and faced his goth-friend.

"You're right," he said. Everyone was shocked to see he would stop so easily.

The boy calmly turned back towards Vlad and seemed to glare up at his ghost. Danny's ghost instantly stopped fighting and it flew back into its host's body, transforming him back into a ghost.

"What are you going to do to me now, Daniel?" Vlad asked through his clenched teeth.

"Nothing."

Surprised looks began appearing on everyone's faces.

"I'll save you and your ghost for last," Danny smirked.

With those words, Vlad's stray ghost made a beeline for its host, but Danny calmly raised his hand and unleashed a gooey net from his palm. The net flew to the ghost and wrapped itself around it, entrapping it within its sticky confines. After that was taken care of, Danny smirked at the rest of the ghosts. He scanned the vast sea of ghostly faces until he laid eyes on Skulker.

"Now, I'm going to set everyone free," said Danny. He raised his hand and unleashed a powerful ghost-ray that hit Skulker dead on, giving him no time to react.

The attack shorted out the suit, and when it hit the ground the cages around everyone disappeared.

"Now, who's next?" Danny asked mischievously.

None of the other ghosts wanted to stick around to answer him. They all turned and quickly began flying in the other direction. Danny remained calm and simply opened his arms out wide. With a smirk he clapped his hands together as hard as he could. Suddenly, all the escaping ghosts were thrown together and came crashing to the ground.

"Did...did what Danny do actually happen to them?" asked Tuck, astonished. " I mean, was it like Danny smashed them together when he clapped?"

"I-I think so, Tuck," Sam answered.

"You'll all pay for everything you've done to me," Danny said darkly.

Danny pointed towards the ghosts who were cringing in pain on the ground and let out a small ball of energy that bounced like a tiny pebble towards them. It landed a few feet infront of them.

"Ha. What do you expect to do to us with that!" laughed Ember.

She got her answer when the tiny pebble-sized bomb exploded and sent them flying back up into the air. Danny watched with amusement then raised his right arm out infront of him and grasped the air like he caught a fly in the palm of his hand. The ghosts were brought together by Danny's gesture.

"What do you think you're doing?" cried one of the ghosts.

"Having fun," Danny answered.

Danny raised his right arm over his head - the ghosts in the air raising up as well - then quickly brought it down as if he slammed them onto a block of cement. This slammed all the ghosts against the ground. Danny repeated this action many times before finally letting them go.

"What should I do next?"

"Danny, stop!" cried Sam. " This isn't you! You're giving into all that negative energy! Don't let it control you!"

"None of this concerns you, Sam. SO STAY OUT OF THIS!" Danny ordered.

"Just who do you think you're talking to?" Sam demanded.

"Sam, just do what he says," said Tuck.

"Now I think it's time to go back to Vlad," announced Danny.

"Wh-what? Danny, you wouldn't actually harm me, would you? I mean, I...I was only kidding; it was all just a huge and horrible practical joke," Vlad babbled.

Danny pointed his finger towards the net that held Vlad's ghost and shot a green laser at it. Once the laser snapped the net apart, the ghost flew into the air. It looked frantically around before spotting its host. Then, it began to fly towards him.

"I don't think so," said Danny.

Danny attacked Vlad's ghost, dazing it. Next, Danny stood up straight , his arms stretched out beside him with the palms of his hands facing up.

"What's going on?" asked Tuck, afraid of what his best friend could be doing now.

Tuck didn't get an answer. Instead he watched as two, giant, red balls of energy began forming in each of Danny's hands. Eventually, Danny put the two seperate balls together to create one gargantuan ball of energy. Danny smirked and looked at Vlad. All the color completely drained from Vlad's already pale skin as Danny raised his right hand to throw the massive amount of energy. He closed his eyes and waited for the final blow, but when Danny threw the ball of energy, it didn't hit Vlad; it hit his ghost.

Everyone watched as the ghost cried out in pain. A few seconds later, a giant red flash of light blinded everyone for a few moments; when they opened their eyes, Vlad's ghost was gone. Everyone's eyes were averted back to Danny as they heard the boy begin to speak. His head was down and he was in his normal human mode.

"And that," Danny raised his head, "takes care of that."

Danny was back to normal. He spoke with just his voice, and the dark rings around his eyes were gone! His appearance now didn't even suggest that five seconds before he had been filled with evil, negative energies.

"But there's still one thing I need to take care of," said Danny. He transformed back into a ghost and began walking towards Vlad. "You still need to pay for all the pain you put me through!"

Sam ran after Danny, "Wait!"

He stopped and turned to her.

"Danny, don't do anything! You've already done enough! You win, Vlad can't do anything anymore. Don't do anything you'll regret!" Sam cried.

Danny thought about her words. She was right. This wasn't him at all. He turned around again to face Vlad.

"Go," he instructed. "I don't ever want to see you here again."

Vlad didn't need to be told twice. He quickly fled from the park and out of sight. Danny smirked and transformed back to a human. When he turned, he faced the terrified town. That's when he realized what he'd done. He didn't know what to do or what to think; neither did everyone else. Danny backed away from them, then ran out of sight and down the street toward his home with his friends following close behind him.

* * *

DGG: One chpt. left! 


	12. Farewell

Chpt 12: Farewell

Days went by since Vlad was defeated. Those days soon turned into weeks. Each second crept slowly by for Danny. Everywhere he went people gave him looks. Not any dirty looks, but looks that showed worry and fear. As a result, he resorted to staying inside at all times. He even avoided his parents. The looks on their faces wasn't the same as the rest of the town's, but it still hurt.

His friends and sister were there for him, of course. The looks on their faces were full of concern because Danny was so depressed. Their looks didn't hurt. One day, Sam and Tucker came over. They let themselves in and headed upstairs to see their best friend.

" I can't take it anymore, guys," Danny told them.

" Danny, this'll all pass. Everyone knows you're a nice guy," said Tuck.

" No. Now they can't trust me," Danny slumped down onto his bed.

" Then you'll just have to rebuild their trust for you, Danny. It may take some time, but everyone will see you're still the same old Danny you always were," Sam smiled.

" No," he said. " There's only one thing I can do."

Sam and Tucker waited for his reply.

" I'm leaving."

Tucker and Sam gasped.

" What do you mean?" asked Tuck.

Danny brushed past them to the door; the two followed him downstairs.

" Danny, you can't just leave!" cried Sam. "Amity Park needs you!"

" For what?" he asked sadly.

" You're our number one ghost hunter. You can't just leave us with you dad," said Tuck.

" Sorry, guys, but he'll just have to do."

Danny opened his front door and transformed into a ghost.

" Danny, don't do this. You're only doing this because you're upset, but you can make it all better! So please don't go," pleaded Sam.

" No, I can't make it better. Everyone is afraid of me! They'll never think of me as just Danny Fenton anymore!" Danny snapped.

" But you're not just Danny Fenton. You're also Danny Phantom. You have to prove that both Fenton and Phantom are good guys," explained Tuck.

Danny remained silent for a few seconds before sighing and turning away from his friends. " I'm sorry. Tell my family I said good-bye."

With those words said, Danny took off into the air. Tucker and Sam looked at eachother then ran after him in the street below. People stopped and looked at all three of them as Sam and Tucker called out Danny's name, begging him to reconsider but to no avail. Danny just kept going.

Tuck and Sam began growing tired and weary; they couldn't keep running for long. Eventually, they came to a stop in the center of the park and watched as Danny got smaller and smaller in the distance. The two panted with tears in their eyes. Everyone around stopped to see what was happening and it wasn't long before Sam and Tucker took notice of the either. Upon seeing their faces, Sam rounded on all of them.

" Do you see what you did!" she yelled. " You drove Danny away!"

At her words, everyone seemed to display shock on their faces. Everyone looked to the direction Danny had been headed. The ghost-boy was gone from sight now. The town stood in silence, keeping their eyes on the horizon where Danny disappeared.

* * *

DGG: Yes, yes. Very very EXTREMELY short. It was supposed to be. Well. Now this story is completed. I'm sorry if that saddens you at all. If not...then w/e. I hope it was fairly decent. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
